Happy Moments
by Makiko Lime
Summary: Escuchó una sonrisa dulce, melodiosa. Se levantó un poco y, entonces, vio a un ángel. Un ángel bailando en el río y de una larga trensa castaña. NUEVO DRABBLE: LA CHICA DEL RÍO.
1. La Odisea de Comprar un Vestido Nuevo

**Happy Moments.**

_Serie de Drabbles sobre la vida de Howl, Sophie, Mark, el perro, Calcifer y la Bruja Calamidad. Rabietas, líos, mugre, risas y un espacio para el amor¿estaba bien mezclar todo esto?_

**By: **_Makiko Lime._

* * *

**La odisea de encontrar un vestido perfecto.**

**E**l cielo mostraba un grandioso azul, la gente iba a y venía, algunos con muchas bolsas, otros tan solo caminaban. Mark se había quedado en el castillo, jugando con el perro, y la bruja lo estaba cuidando, Calcifer tenía mucha madera por si las dudas y Sophie había insistido en que Hauru la acompañara al pueblo a buscar un nuevo vestido.

–Puedo hacerte aparecer un vestido bonito –se quejó Hauru, mirando el pueblo con cierto aburrimiento, pero al ver que Sophie guardaba silencio se exasperó un poco -. ¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?

–Ya te lo dije: prefiero los vestidos de aquí –contestó Sophie, intentando no reírse por la rabieta que Hauru le hacía -. Y guarda silencio, pareces un niño haciendo rabieta.

El mago se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Se preguntó por qué debía ser él quién la acompañara: Mark siempre la ayudaba cuando iba al mercado, también iba con la bruja a pasear por el pueblo.

La miró de reojo, con ese vestido amarillo y su sombrero haciendo juego, su corto cabello blanco que se balanceaba sobre su nuca y aquella sonrisa feliz que tenía en su rostro desde que aceptó ir con ella.

–Nunca habías venido a esta parte del pueblo¿verdad? –le preguntó Sophie, ladeando la cabeza hacia él.

–Sólo cuando te conocí –fue su respuesta algo indiferente, pero la miró con una sonrisa leve y algo cómplice, que hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica.

Está bien, está bien, realmente fue buena idea acompañarla: era agradable pasar más tiempo con Sophie, y mucho más cómodo también. Ahí no había ningún Calcifer que los interrumpiera, ningún Mark curioso y ninguna bruja mirándolos con burla.

Se acercó un poco más a la chica y alargó su mano, queriéndola entrelazar con la suya. No es que nunca había hecho eso, pero… le resultaba demasiado difícil esta vez. ¡Sophie poseía demasiada energía! Caminaba muy rápido.

Y justo cuando su mano apenas empezaba a rozar con la suya, justo cuando estaba casi hecha su gran odisea de caminar agarrados de la mano, Sophie se detuvo abruptamente.

–¿Te gusta ese? –Hauru miró a la vidriera que la chica miraba con inmensa curiosidad, pero ella parpadeó dos veces y siguió caminando -. ¡Sophie¿No te gustó?

–Lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Ven, vamos! –sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, sin detenerse a pensarlo, y sin sentir que fuera una gran aventura: Sophie entrelazó rápidamente su mano con la de él y empezó a arrastrarlo por el pueblo.

Hauru apretó un poco más el agarre, como queriéndole decir que se detuviera un poco y ella lo hizo. Feliz de la vida, esbozó una sonrisa y la miró, Sophie le contestó de la misma forma y ambos comenzaron a caminar sin demasiada prisa.

Total, tenían todo este día para pasar el tiempo.

Recorrieron varias tiendas de muchos vestidos bonitos, de toda clase, colores y estampados, pero parecía que ninguno cabía con los gustos de Sophie. No era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Sophie, pero ya viendo tantos vestidos y que ella no se decidiera por uno, empezaba a fastidiarlo un poco.

–Sophie…

Pero ella siguió de largo, prácticamente arrastrándolo.

–Sophie…

E ignoró… ¡dos tiendas! Hauru miró con cierta pena a los vestidos rojos, rosas y amarillos, tan hermosos como el que llevaba puesto.

–¡Sophie!

La chica se detuvo, cerca de una gran plaza dónde había un hombre haciendo actuaciones de ilusionismo. _"Aficionado"_, pensó el chico con cierta arrogancia. Hacer aparecer un conejo de una galera, un hilo casi interminable de pañuelos en su boca, convertir un montón de pétalos blancos en palomas no era la gran cosa.

Entonces… ¡¿Por qué Sophie lo arrastraba, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, a ver ese insignificante teatro si tenía a unos de los mejores magos como novio y un increíble castillo vagabundo, eh?!

–¡Oh, mire, maestro, qué hermosa joven! –chilló, lo que parecía ser un estudiante de ese _ilusionista_.

–¡Es cierto, Enji! Jovencita –el _ilusionista_, bajo los duros ojos de Hauru, sacó de la nada un hermoso clavel rojo -, este presente es para usted.

–¡Es hermosa¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó Sophie, regalándole una sonrisa verdaderamente maravillosa, haciendo una leve reverencia ante el gesto.

El _ilusionista_ de pacotilla, también sonrió. Con él no era tanto el problema, si no era con el estudiante; sus ojos, todo su rostro le daba muy mala espina. Hauru frunció el ceño, tomó de la cintura a Sophie, recalcó con sus ojos que era de él, y la alejó de ese par de aficionados a la magia.

–¡Hauru¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Sophie enojada, mirándolo con esos bonitos ojos y ese rostro aún más bonito.

El chico se detuvo delante de ella y pasó su mano sobre su oreja. De la nada, hizo aparecer una flor que jamás había visto, pero era demasiado hermosa.

–¿Qué…? –fue lo único que pudo quejarse Sophie, demasiado sorprendida por la mirada tan tierna que Hauru le estaba regalando en este momento.

Él se agachó y la besó en la comisura del labio, dejándola con el deseo de más.

–Busquemos ese vestido –pidió él, abrazándola por la cintura. Sophie, con un nuevo leve rubor, asintió débilmente.

Y siguieron así. Ella estuvo buscando ese vestido perfecto durante todo el día, apenas si le hizo caso y apenas si se detuvieron a comer algo; su estómago le estaba urgiendo un poco de comida y sus pies un poco de paz.

–Sophie… –pidió por centésima vez Hauru, con la voz cansada y aburrida.

Y, por otra centésima vez, Sophie se detuvo en una tienda. Pero había algo extraño en esos ojos: brillaban¡y de qué forma! Ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con un vestido azul, de mangas sueltas y un lazo en la cintura.

Antes de poder atinar a decir algo, Sophie entró corriendo a la tienda y en menos de cinco minutos salió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una bolsa entre sus manos. Hauru parpadeó y volvió a parpadear.

Se… se había comprado el azul. Un vestido común y corriente, de color azul. ¡Un vestido que se parecía _demasiado _al que ella tenía!

–Seguramente los demás ya estarán preocupados –dijo Sophie distraídamente, viendo el cielo naranja -. ¡Mira la hora que es! Vamos, Hauru, regresemos.

¡Un vestido igual!

–¿No estarás exagerando? –preguntó Sophie, resignada, viendo como los espíritus de la oscuridad inundaban la habitación.

–¡Te dije que podía hacerte aparecer uno bonito¡Uno mucho mejor que ese! –el drama de Hauru seguía -. ¡Pero tú no me hiciste caso¡Encima ese… _ese aficionado_!

La chica lo miró contrariada.

–¿Aficionado¿Te refieres al ilusionista¿Qué tiene de malo?

Y Hauru empezó a tirarse del pelo, frustrado.

–¡Ese no¡El otro¡Ese te miraba… te miraba¡Y tú parecías muy contenta!

–Hauru, pareces un niño –regañó Sophie con ternura, apoyándose en la cama de este y sonrió, besándole en la mejilla -. Ya es tarde.

Se había levantado, notando ya que lo espíritus habían desaparecido. Pero Hauru la tomó del brazo y la tiró hacia sí, quedándose acostada en la cama, recibiendo la suave y dulce presión de los labios de Hauru contra los suyos.

–¿Te sigo pareciendo un niño? –preguntó Hauru con la voz ligeramente ronca, apenas unos milímetros lejos de los labios de ella.

Sophie lo abrazó por el cuello, sonriendo.

–No lo sé, sigo creyendo que todavía eres un bebé grande.

–Tú lo buscaste.

Y volvió a besarla. ¡Realmente hoy había sido una gran odisea para encontrar un vestido exactamente igual a otro! Pero los momentos a solas con Sophie habían valido realmente la pena, y más la recompensa de la noche.

–Sophie, eres hermosa.

Ella peinó su cabello sedoso y suave con sus dedos.

–Calla –lo besó en los labios -, tú también lo eres.

Ahora terminó mucho mejor.

**

* * *

Fin.**

¡Sí! .¡Finalmente lo terminé! .¡Mi primer drabble de Holw's Moving Castle! O, El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo. Disculpen si los personajes me salieron un poco OOC (es decir, fuera de su personalidad), pero hice lo mejor que pude. A decir verdad, me tomé como base la película de Miyazaki-san, ya que todavía me falta averiguar si consigo el libro (espero que sí).

Bien, este fue el primer drabble y luego vendrá el siguiente, ya que no había ningún fic de la peli aquí, decidí hacerlo yo misma xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Makiko Lime-.


	2. Un Amor para Markus

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Diana Wynnie Jones, y supongo que también a Hayao Miyazaki. Los drabbles están basados en la película de Miyazaki-san, ya que todavía no me leí el libro.**

**Happy Moments.**

**2do:**

**Un amor para Markus.**

**

* * *

**

–Mira eso, Markus –la bruja Arechi susurró al pelirrojo que estaba limpiando, el niño se acercó y se asomó en la ventana, viendo a Hauru y a Sophie observando la nada, abrazados, uno junto al otro -. ¿No te parece romántico?

Markus parpadeó y volteó a ver a la bruja.

–Algún día, cuando seas mayor, estarás así con la chica indicada… –explicó levemente risueña la bruja Calamidad, sonriendo ligeramente con cariño -. Con tu chica indicada.

–¡Hmpf! .¡Yo seré un gran mago, no tendré tiempos para chicas! –contestó Markus elevando el mentón con orgullo y frunciendo el ceño -. Abuela, no debería espiarlos.

La anciana no pudo evitar reírse.

–¡Sí eso es lo divertido! –contestó en forma de queja. Mientras que Markus volvía con los suyo, volvió a suspirar risueñamente -. Ya verás como el amor llamará a la puerta.

Y por arte de magia, en la puerta hubo dos golpecitos. Calcifer, que estaba tomando una siesta, anunció vagamente de qué lugar era pero volvió a dormir. Markus se subió a una banca y abrió la ventana.

–¡Hauru-san, un cliente del puerto!

–¡Si no es muy importante dile que no estoy, Markus! –contestó el hechicero volteándolo a ver, pero rápidamente volvió a la misma posición que antes con Sophie.

_"¡Eso jamás me va a pasar a mí!"_ se dijo Markus con decisión, colocándose la capa que ocultaba su identidad y abrió la puerta, revelando a una niña.

Y no cualquier niña.

Los ojos de Markus se abrieron mucho, mucho. Era una niña con bucles de princesa, de un castaño rojizo y bonitos ojos verdes, sonrisa inocente y mejillas sonrosadas. Simplemente se había quedado como hechizado.

Algo que no pasó desapercibida por la bruja Calamidad. _"Aún tengo algo de bruja"_ se rió interiormente la bruja de buen humor, espiando tanto a Hauru como a Mark. ¡Uuuh, esto era tan divertido!

Hean, que estaba durmiendo, soltó su peculiar ladrido y sacudió la cola alegremente. Se levantó, giró en círculos y se subió sobre Arechi, para volver a dormir.

–¿S-Sí?

–¿Se encuentra el hechicero de aquí?

Markus parpadeó y la dejó entrar, por mera idiotez infantil.

–¿Pa… Para qué lo necesitas…?

–Mary, mi nombre es Mary.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír mucho. ¡Ese era un nombre qué realmente le gustaba muchísimo!

–Bueno… ¿Para qué lo necesitas, Mary? –balbuceó nerviosamente Mark, con el cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza.

–Mi mamá me mandó por el hechizo que evita a las plagas.

Markus lo pensó un momento y en ningún instante Hauru le había mencionado dónde podría hallarse esa tal pócima. En este momento, su amo no estaba y… se encontraba demasiado 'ocupado' con Sophie.

Le tendría que decir adiós a esa niña de lindos ojos verdes.

–Oh, sí, sí, espere un momento.

Y comenzó a revolver por todos lados, buscando el bendito hechizo. Abrió libros, balijas, revolvió mesas. Pero nada.

–Abuela, .¿tú no sabes nada de…?

–¡Pregúntale a Hauru, él seguramente lo sabe! –contestó rápidamente la abuela casi como si estuviera distraída.

Markus lo pensó un momento, y se asomó una sonrisa ligeramente cínica.

–Es… Espere un momento –le pidió él, cerrando la puerta frente a la chica y cambió de puerta hacia donde estaba el castillo -. ¡Hauru-san, Hauru-san!

Se asomó la ventana e interrumpió lo que parecía ser un beso. Sophie volteó a mirar el horizonte con las orejas tan rojas como una ciruela y el pelinegro parecía un poco fastidiado pero volvió a mostrar su sonrisa despreocupada.

–¿Qué quieres, Markus?

Se ocultó detrás de la ventana, notando el ácido en la voz alegre de su maestro. Dejó que sólo sus ojos azules se vieran y nerviosamente habló:

–¿Dó… Dónde está el sortilegio para las plagas, Hauru-san?

Hauru suspiró.

–En el segundo cajón del lado izquierdo de la cómoda que se guardan los platos, Markus –y tratando de volver el clima romántico de antes, Hauru abrazó por la cintura a Sophie -. ¿No te parece hermoso, Sophie…?

Tragó saliva y rápidamente fue hacia la puerta, cambiándola. La niña Mary parecía un poco muy aburrida pero en cuanto lo vio, notó un ligero brillo en esos ojos tan hermosos que ella poseía; un brillo que parecía el primer rayo de sol cuando amanecía.

–A… Aquí… ¡Aquí tienes! –chilló, entregándole el sortilegio con las manos temblando -. ¡Es… espero que le sirva a… a tu familia!

Mary permaneció un tanto sorprendida, tomó el sortilegio y sonrió dulcemente; una sonrisa tan hermosa que derritió a Markus.

–Muchas gracias –hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Markus permaneció al menos cinco minutos, sólo despertó cuando sintió algo detrás de él y Mary había desaparecido del alcance de su vista.

–Así que la abuela tenía razón, .¿eh? –comentó burlonamente Hauru, revolviéndole el cabello a su aprendiz -. ¡Es una niña hermosa!

–Cállese –respondió Markus frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Yo seré un gran mago! .¡No tengo tiempo para chicas!

Sophie lo miró confundida.

–Pero si realmente es muy bonita.

Hauru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sophie y volvió a sonreír.

–¡Aah, pero yo sí tuve tiempo para encontrar a mi chica!

Sophie se sonrojó.

–Hauru, guarda silencio.

Markus se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo, encontrando en la textura de la madera el rostro dulce y sonriente de Mary. Tal vez, si la encontraba otra vez, la podría conocer mejor…

_"Tonterías, no tengo tiempo para chicas"_ volvió a repetir, soltando un suspiro.

Pero esperaba ansiosamente el momento en que volviera a ver a Mary otra vez.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me pusieron contenta (exceptuando a uno, claro). Intetaré actualizar una vez cada semana, o como mucho dos veces a la semana._

_¡Sayonara!_

_Makiko Lime-._


	3. ¡Sophie, te quiero!

------

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (si no, Hauru ya hubiera sido MÍO), son de Diana Wynnie Jones y de Hayao Miyazaki (eso creo…). Tanto como los personajes como el mundo entorno a ellos están basados en la película, ya que aún no me leí el libro.**

------

**Happy Moments.**

**3ro:**

**¡Sophie, te quiero!**

* * *

–¡**C**alcifer, calienta el agua! –pidió Howl desde el piso de arriba, y se escuchó un gran estruendo de las canillas al abrirse tan rápidamente. 

–¡No soy tu esclavo! –gruñó Calcifer, levantando el puño y luego suspiró -. Pero me utilizas como uno…

Sophie bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, tarareando alegremente. Pasó por alto a Calcifer y fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

–¡Sophie!. ¡Oye, Sophie!

La chica se sobresaltó y por poco tiraba un huevo, pero eso no hizo borrar su brillante sonrisa y se acercó a la chimenea, colocando una sartén sobre Calcifer y empezó a partir los huevos, dándole las cascaras al fuego como le había enseñado Howl.

–¡Sophie!

–¡Ah!. ¡Buenos días, Calcifer!

–Se ve que andas distraída… ¡Oye, .¿qué sucede?! .¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? –preguntó el fuego burlonamente, viendo como Sophie se sonrojaba un poco.

–Howl dice que es una sorpresa –y se tapó la boca, sonrojándose aún más. No quería decirle a Calcifer que hoy saldría con el mago. Avergonzada, el sonrojo aumentó más.

–¿Saldrás con el amo Howl? –preguntó Markl bajando lentamente las escaleras, con un rostro aún dormido -. ¿A dónde?

–Sophie dice que es una sorpresa –contestó Calcifer, ignorando por completo la mirada de advertencia de Sophie.

Y para que se callara un rato, Sophie volvió a romper un huevo y se lo dio a Calcifer, quién lo comió con mucho gusto. Mientras que Markl, de mala gana, terminaba de preparar la mesa la bruja bajó con la ayuda de un recién, fresco y radiante, pero no menos atractivo, Howl.

–¡Deja te que ayude con eso! –fue lo primero que le dijo, tomándola de la cintura, besándola fugazmente en los labios para luego encargarse del desayuno.

Parpadeó, algo sorprendida por el rápido saludo y volteó a ver a la bruja y Markl, quienes sonreían de una manera cómplice. ¡Oh, como odiaba esto!, pensó sonrojándose demasiado y se sentó en la mesa, mientras Howl servía el desayuno.

–Oye, Howl. ¿A dónde llevarás a Sophie? –preguntó Calcifer de repente.

Markl tragó su desayuno.

–¿Otra cita romántica?

La bruja suspiró con añoranza.

–Estos jóvenes…

Howl les guiñó el ojo y cubrió su mano con la de Sophie, sonriéndole cálidamente. La chica sintió que su corazón empezó a tomar una loca carrera y no pudo atinar a sonreír nerviosamente, deseando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

Aún no estaba tan acostumbrada a demostrar su amor delante de los demás, pero era algo que estaba tomando con mucha naturalidad. Sin embargo, en estos casos, dónde él iría a llevarla a un lugar secreto, realmente la ponía nerviosa.

–Niña, hoy estas realmente hermosa –aprobó la bruja Calamidad con una sonrisa tierna, mirando de vez en cuando a Calcifer -. Que bonito fuego.

–Oiga, .¿por qué sigue mirándome? .¡Howl ya tiene su corazón, yo sólo soy una estrella confinada a la eterna esclavitud!

–Sólo te dije que eras bonito –replicó Arechi, dándole un poco de su desayuno a Heen, que movía su cola frente a ella.

Howl se sostuvo con las dos últimas patas de su silla, mirando inocentemente a Calcifer.

–Si mal no lo recuerdo, tú viniste voluntariamente, Calcifer.

El fuego se tornó ligeramente rosado.

–Cállese.

–Howl, compórtate –regañó Sophie, comiendo su desayuno -, o si no te caerás de la silla. Ya te pasó una vez.

–Pero la bruja está en lo cierto –Howl, con una sonrisa divertida, se acomodó normalmente en la mesa -: Hoy estás tan hermosa como siempre.

Y Sophie se atragantó, lo miró, sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo. El corazón latía aún más rápido que antes: Howl le parecía que estaba hermosa. ¡Se sentía tan bien cuando él, únicamente él, le decía que era hermosa!

Era hermosa…

–¡Se nos hace tarde! .¡Sophie, vámonos!

–¿Qué, qué? .¡Pero si todavía…! –Howl se levantó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la puerta, donde la puso en el circulo rosado -. ¡Nos vemos luego! .¡Limpia todo, Mark!

–¡Oye, Howl…!

Y la puerta se cerró. Tanto Markl, como la bruja, Heen y Calcifer miraron con inmensa curiosidad a la puerta, después se miraron entre ellos y siguieron comiendo.

–Markl, .¿me das el desayuno? –dijo Calcifer.

–Mm, sí, seguro.

.…………………………

El sombrero que Sophie había tomado bruscamente antes de irse salió disparado por la brisa, pero aún así no le importó. Howl la guiaba, diciéndole que era una sorpresa y de paso también se reía.

–Cierra los ojos, Sophie.

–¿Es una sorpresa?

–No –su voz se volvió un susurro y más cerca de ella, aceptó en cerrar los ojos y esperó -. Sophie… –sintió un brazo sobre su cintura, como era empujada hacia su cuerpo y finalmente un cálido sabor.

Se colocó de puntitas, abrazándolo por el cuello, correspondiendo a su beso. Aún era casi un sueño; sus besos sabían a sueño. Un bello, dulce y cálido sueño del que jamás deseaba despertar, del cuál le gustaría siempre estar abrazada.

–Sophie.

Ambos se separaron.

–Howl.

Y se vio perdida entre sus ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo mismo, como el mar, como la noche.

–¡Mira lo que tengo! –la soltó y detrás de su espalda sacó el sombrero que antes se había llevado la brisa, y se lo colocó jugetonamente.

Sophie sonrió nerviosamente, no sabiendo si estaba contenta o disgustada a que cambiara tan rápido de tema y se separara de ella. Pero, cuando ofreció su brazo, como la primera vez que lo conoció, no pudo más que aceptarlo y guiarse por él.

–¿A dónde vamos?

Él le mostró una sonrisa.

–Es una sorpresa.

Y, ahí fue cuando apareció lo maravilloso, lo mágico, lo único. Lo que parecía ser una orquesta sin personas, tan sólo instrumentos, estaban tocando armoniosamente una bella canción alegre y melodiosa, había una mesa con adornos florares por doquier y la comida estaba servida.

–Espero que tengas hambre, Sophie –le murmuró Howl sobre su oído, haciendo sentir a Sophie su sonrisa.

–Oh.

Pero, .¿por qué esta sorpresa tan encantadora?, se preguntó Sophie con inquietud y nerviosismo. ¿Acaso Howl había hecho algo malo del que no se haya dado cuenta y esta era su forma de pedirle perdón? Miró al chico tan sonriente sentándose frente de ella, con sus ojos brillantes de la felicidad.

_"No, no creo que haya pasado algo malo"._

Sonrió y empezó a comer este delicioso almuerzo afuera, simplemente con Howl a su lado, brindando y con la encantadora música cerrando esta maravillosa escena.

–Sophie… –como anteriormente, él cubrió su mano con la de ella y le regaló una suave caricia que estremeció muy levemente a Sophie.

–¿Qué sucede?

Y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande.

–¿Te acuerdas de qué día es hoy?

Y el mundo para Sophie se detuvo.

…………………………

Calcifer estaba asustado, muy pero muy asustado. Vio como el agua seguía su camino velozmente hacia él y los otros dos estaban intentando controlar a la manguera que se había salido de control.

–Oigan…

–¡Abuela, sostengalo fuerte!

–¡Eso intento!

–¡Oigan!

Mientras que Heen soltaba su ladrido y movía la cola, era completamente mojado por esa maguera fuera de control, Calcifer se preguntó como rayos había logrado la abuela entrar con la manguera y cómo Markl no se había percatado de nada, también quiso saber qué cosa pasaba por la mente de esa vieja bruja.

–Sophie, Howl, vuelvan pronto… –y el agua se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia él, parecía tocarlo -. ¡Pero ya!

……………………………

–¿Sophie?

Blanca como un papel, Sophie rió nerviosamente y deseó poder encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse. ¿La mesa? No, era demasiado obvio. Pero, lo malo, lo verdaderamente malo, era que realmente… no sabía que día era hoy ni tampoco por qué era tan especial para Howl.

–Ahh, ya veo… –Howl entrecerró sus brillantes ojos azules, pero esa sonrisa burlona no desaparecía -. ¡No sabes que día es hoy!

Y él soltó una carcajada, por ende –tal vez más por nerviosismo- Sophie lo acompañó, preguntándose si estaba verdaderamente salvada o no. ¿Qué era esa risa? .¿Divertida o amargada? Y muy pronto lo descubrió.

–No entiendo como no puedes saber que día es hoy…

–Howl, espera, yo no…

–Hoy es un día especial, y lo quería compartir con ella, pero no recuerda qué día es hoy –y lentamente comenzó a tener esa sustancia bizcosa y verdosa, la misma que apareció cuando su cabello había cambiado.

–¡Howl! –Sophie lo miró preocupada, pero luego frunció el ceño -. ¡Oye, pero tú ni siquiera recuerdas cuando es mi cumpleaños!

Y esa sustancia desapareció casi al instante, el chico levantó la mirada con sorpresa y algo de miedo. Sophie se cruzó de brazos, esperando por una respuesta.

–¡Yo sí sé cuando es tu cumpleaños!

–Dímelo.

Howl guardó un silencio incómodo y nervioso.

–¿23 de Septimebre?

Sophie frunció las cejas.

–¡El 24 de Marzo!

En esos bonitos ojos castaños se vio una chispa… algo furiosa.

–¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!. ¡Puede que no lo sepa, pero tú tampoco sabes que día es hoy! –ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a meserse con la silla.

La orquesta seguía tocando su divertida y melodiosa canción, pero Sophie estaba ganando esa lucha de miradas hasta que finalmente Howl la desvió, comportándose como un niño… otra vez.

–Hoy es el día en que caminamos por primera vez –aceptó algo ofendido y triste, mirándola con esos ojos brillantes y arrepentidos.

Sophie pareció sorprendida. ¿Se acordaba de eso? .¡No lo creía! .¿Howl… había hecho todo esto porque hace siete meses caminaron juntos?

Lo pensó un momento.

–¿Cuándo caminamos juntos?

–¡Arg, Sophie! –el chico se despeinó, en señal de desasperación -. ¡Cuando caminamos juntos!. ¡Cuando nos conocimos!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y en su mente recordó cuando él le enseñó a caminar por el aire, con su actitud tan gentil y amable. Permaneció callada y soltó un suspiro silencioso.

–No creí que tú recordaras ese día.

A Howl le volvió su sonrisa.

–No esperara que lo recordaras.

_"¿Y entonces para que me hace una rabieta?"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño un poco molesta, pero ya que, él era así y no había más que hacerle.

–¡Ah! –la orquesta comenzó a tocar otra música aún más alegre -. ¡Sophie, ven, baila conmigo! –y le extendió la mano.

La chica sonrió levemente divertida.

–¿Seguro que tú sabes bailar? No me gustaría terminar enseñándote –pero aceptó su ofrecimiento.

Y el mundo giró sobre ellos. Sus labios tuvieron un encuentro furtivo, y otro más, y otro más… hasta que finalmente dejaron de bailar.

……………………………………

–El amo Howl no le gustará esto… –murmuró Markl preocupado, mirando la suciedad que estaba sobre la cocina del castillo.

Húmedo, pegadoso y… mojado.

–Howl es lo que menos me preocupa –comentó Calcifer, salvado gracias a un rápido reflejo de Markl.

–Sophie se molestará mucho contigo, Markl –rió la bruja Calamidad, sentada en su silla y acariciando al perro.

–¡¿Cómo qué conmigo?! .¡Fue usted quién…!

Y la puerta se abrió. Todo pasó como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido: la sonrisa de Howl desapareció y se alejó rápidamente de Sophie, quién miraba la cocina con una inmensa señal de sorpresa.

–¡LA COCINA!

Y el castillo entero tembló de miedo ante el grito de Sophie.

–Amo Howl, haga que se calme –pidió entre susurros Mark, viendo que Sophie daba vueltas por la habitación, chillando horrorizada.

Howl suspiró, se acercó hacia su novia y la abrazó por la cintura, acercando su boca hacia el oído de ella y susurrándole unas palabras que siempre llegarían a calmarla:

–_**Sophie, te quiero.**_

La chica se separó bruscamente de él, mirándolo fijamente con sus increíbles ojos marrones. Howl sonrió levemente, sabiendo que había ganado.

O eso creyó.

–¡PERO ESO NO LIMPIA LA COCINA!

**

* * *

**

**FIN.**

_

* * *

_

_Y después de limpiar tanto siendo una anciana, tanto esfuerzo, cualquier mujer se volvería loca si tendría que limpiar otra vez… ¿no? Jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias por leerme y tomarse la molestia._


	4. El Ilusionista

------

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Diana Wynnie Jones y de Hayao Miyazaki, o eso creo. Estos drabbles están basados en la película, ya que aún no leí el libro.**

**------**

**Happy** **Moments**

––

**Universo Alterno.**

––

**V**agando, en un intento descuidado de no volver temprano a su casa, Sophie se escabulló por el Callejón Mágico; ese lugar dónde se encontraban gitanos, brujas, hechiceros, magos, un mundo totalmente opuesto y diferente al suyo, donde las cosas que sólo se podía imaginar se hacían realidad.

Claro, era todo una manga de ilusionistas que querían quitarle el dinero pero no le importaba. ¿Por qué no podía ver un poquito de ese mundo, antes de volver a su casa? Se detuvo en la entrada, dónde parecía ser un callejón oscuro y un cartel adornaba con unas elegantes letras. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, algo vago intentando protegerse, tomó aire y apretó su portafolio para introducirse en ese pequeño desvío.

Apenas entró, se encontró con mucha gente vestida en forma extravagante pero era tan elegante que se sentía fuera de lugar con su uniforme de marinerita. Las mujeres se vestían de una forma antigua, con bellos vestidos y armados sombreros; los hombres, en cambio, llevaban trajes discretos y hasta zapatos con tacón.

Soltó una exclamación de jubilo y empezó a caminar, mezclándose entre la gente. Había varias tiendas y muchos puestos en la calle, siempre vendiendo pócimas, animales y artículos extraños, inclusive vendían frutas que jamás había visto.

Lo más que le llamó la atención fue, tal vez, ese apuesto y rubio joven. Parecía como si estuviera esperando o tan sólo viendo la gente pasar, su rostro se movía y regalaba sonrisas alegres y algo despreocupadas. Pero, en un instante, en un momento, sus ojos se encontraron; Sophie fue golpeada casi violentamente por un intenso palpitar de su corazón.

Esos ojos azules eran tan claros como el cielo mismo, eran muy parecidos a los del Lago Estrella; su color era tan claro y profundo, tan atrapante como atrayente. El chico le regaló una sonrisa más prolongada y un poco más amplia.

_"Me está mirando. ¡Me está mirando!"._ Sophie sintió que se horrorizaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba de puro nerviosismo. Nunca antes un chico la había visto de esa manera, tampoco sabía comportarse ya que sus hermanas eran más atractivas y populares, y… y…

–Vaya, vaya…

Sophie soltó una exclamación y volteó a ver quién había susurrado detrás suyo, una señora elegante y de grandes ojos… y un gran cuerpo. Su vestido era violeta, con un chaleco de piel azul y usaba un inmenso sombrero de ese color, con algunas plumas azules.

–Que chica tan polvorienta tenemos aquí –siguió susurrando la mujer, mirándola de una manera despectiva y una sonrisa cruel.

Sophie retrocedió un paso y volteó a buscar a alguien quien la ayudara, sin querer sus ojos castaños se fijaron en el lugar dónde había visto ese chico pero él había desaparecido. Gimió asustada cuando la sonrisa de esa mujer se hizo más grande y se acercaba mucho más a ella.

–¡Las chiquillas curiosas como tú terminan perdiendo el corazón por el brujo…! –horrorizada, vio como su cabello rosa se erizaba y sus ojos empezaban a tornar un brillo amenazador, divertido; como si estuviera disfrutando su terror.

Pero… sintió como era abrazada por el hombro y la mujer volvió a tener una compostura más normal, un poco seria y tensa.

–Hola, Arechi –saludó una voz alegre y jovial, Sophie levantó la mirada asustada y se encontró con ese joven rubio.

La estaba abrazando.

–Howl… ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –la mencionada Arechi se relamió los labios de emoción y gusto, sin embargo pronto volvió a esa seriedad, con una ligera sonrisa burlona, algo arrogante -. Al fin no huyes de mí, .¿eso significaría que por fin tendremos esa charla que tanto pospones?

Sophie escuchaba atentamente nerviosa, asustada y… paralizada. Simplemente la cercanía de… de… ¿Howl? Así lo había llamado esa señora… Su cercanía parecía erizarle la piel y hacer latir muy fuertemente su corazón.

¿Eran nervios? .¿Era miedo?

Ella fue pegada, de pronto, más hacia él.

–Nada más me encantaría, Arechi –contestó él con una sonrisa también ligeramente malvada, pero cuando la observó volvió a ser dulce y juvenil, poniéndola más tranquila -, pero en este momento escoltaré a mi amiga Sophie fuera del callejón.

Y un cubito de hielo se deslizó por la espalda de Sophie, haciéndola temblar ligeramente. ¿Cómo había descubierto su nombre? Ella ni siquiera lo conocía, apenas lo había visto y… ¿Acaso sería un mago, un hechicero, un ilusionista?

Howl… ese nombre era tan conocido, pero no podía recordarlo muy bien. Era algo vago, demasiado vago, tal vez le hablaron de él cuando estaba estudiando o haciendo un sombrero, le molestaba que le hablaran mientras trabajaba.

**_–¡Howl es mago más atractivo y peligroso de todo el país! Le encanta los corazones de las jóvenes inocentes como tú. ¡Sophie! Ten cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa, por favor, no me gustaría que algo le pasara a mi hermanita._**

Sophie lo miró sorprendida y se preguntó como este chico, tan jovial, algo inocente y una sonrisa tan alegre podría ser el mago más peligroso del país. ¿Él, el chico que la estaba salvando de esa señora tan misteriosa y aterradora?

–Si me disculpas, Arechi –hizo una reverencia y le ofreció el brazo a la jovencita, sonriéndole cálidamente -. Sophie, con gusto te escoltaré fuera del callejón.

Hipnotizada, seguramente por un hechizo o tan sólo porque esos ojos azules eran muy persuasivos, Sophie asintió y tomó el brazo con delicadeza. Con tranquilidad, ambos le dieron la espalda a la bruja Arechi y comenzaron a caminar.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor –dijo automáticamente Sophie mientras caminaban, a la par, siguiendo el mismo ritmo.

El chico no la miró, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

–Arechi suele ser un tanto… Er… Tú ya sabes ahora –dijo el llamado Howl, apretándole un poco más el brazo -. Bien, ya estamos en la salida.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver pasar un auto velozmente, y más cuando Howl la soltó. No quería irse, deseaba que ese día durara para siempre. Howl era una persona muy amable y cordial, la había rescatado de Arechi.

–Fue un gusto conocerte, Sophie –Howl inclinó su cabeza, haciendo que algunos cabellos se deslizaran de sus hombros.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacer la misma reverencia un poco atolondrada.

–Ahora, vete a casa y no mires hacia atrás, sólo una vez que estés muy lejos de aquí –la sujetó de hombros e hizo que le diera la espalda, todo le susurró en el oído -. Si algún día quieres que recorramos juntos el callejón, tan sólo llámame.

Y automáticamente, sus pies empezaron a moverse y se alejó del callejón. Sophie hizo lo que Howl le había aconsejado y sólo volteó sobre su espalda cuando llegó a la puerta de casa. Miró el cielo azul, ahora oscuro porque había anochecido y pensó en lo que sucedió este día.

–¡Sophie! .¡Mira la hora que es! –chilló Lettie poniendo sus brazos en jarras, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Howl te hubiera encontrado?

Sophie parpadeó y dejó los zapatos, antes de entrar completamente a la casa. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa, dejó su sombrero y su maletín sobre ella. Volteó a ver a Lettie sin verla, luego suspiró.

–¿Sophie?

–¿Mm?

Lettie se acercó y la miró de cerca.

–Tu rostro me dice todo… ¡Es un chico! –exclamó encantada, dando pequeños saltitos -. ¿Quién es? .¿Cómo es?

Sophie se rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermana. ¡Tan sólo había intercambiado algunas palabras con Howl! Fue muy amable, solamente eso.

Tomó asiento y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. ¿Cómo decirle que se había encontrado con Howl, sin explicarle quién era él?

–Entré al Callejón Mágico –empezó hablar nerviosamente, sonrojándose un poco, recordando la sonrisa y los ojos de Howl.

–¡¿Entraste al qué…?! .¡Sophie, sabes que está lleno de brujas y hechiceros!. ¡¡Podrías haberte encontrado con Howl, y te hubiera arrancado el corazón!! –gritó Lettie algo indignada, frunciendo el ceño -. Ya sabes que han visto el castillo de Howl en la ciudad, y es peligroso porque…

Toda su alegría se fue con una exhalación algo resignada y triste de Sophie. Howl sólo iba por los corazones de jóvenes bellas, ella había estado con él y la trató cordialmente pero no robó su corazón: seguramente él también notó que no era bonita.

Sonrió a modo de tranquilizar a su hermana.

–No te preocupes, a él sólo le gustan las chicas bonitas –no quiso mostrarse ni muy decepcionada ni muy triste, tan sólo indiferente -. Y una bruja, creo que era una bruja –siguió Sophie con su relato, en un intento vago de quitarse toda la emoción -, me empezó a hablar. Creo que quiso lanzarme una maldición o algo…

–¡¡Sophie, eso es terrible!! .¿Pero estás bien?

Y fue cuando soltó otro suspiro.

–Entonces, apareció él y… me ayudó, luego me escoltó afuera del callejón y recomendó que no mirara hacia atrás.

–¿Él?. ¿Era un hechicero o un ilusionista?

Sophie no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a recordar lo ocurrido; Howl realmente era… una persona muy amable.

Y galante.

–Sophie… ¡Sophie!

–¿Mm?

Lettie suspiró gruñendo, y se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Parece que sí te quitó el corazón!

Sophie frunció el ceño.

–¡No es verdad! Él… fue muy amable conmigo y se tomó la molestia de salvarme… ¡No hables si no lo conoces! –enojada, Sophie se fue corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró, tirándose en la cama, tapando su rostro con la almohada.

_"Pero tú tampoco lo conoces"_

Tragó saliva dolorosamente e intentó retener sus lágrimas. Su cama estaba cerca de una ventana dónde se reflejaba la luna y poseía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, Sophie estiró su mano, tocando el vidrio.

Cerró los ojos. Y sonrió un poco.

–Que tontería… ¡Tan sólo lo vi una vez, y ya pienso que lo conozco! –se arrodilló y abrió la ventana, dejando que el viento la acariciara -. Howl…

–Dime.

–¡AAH!

Del susto, Sophie fue para atrás y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo. Howl parpadeó, se rió y entró a su habitación, ayudándola a sentarse.

–Qué… qué… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –gritó Sophie entre sorprendida, contenta y asustada. ¿La había venido a visitar o a robarle el corazón?. ¡Beberías, a él sólo le gustaban las chicas bonitas!

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en la cama, Howl también se sentó y miraba todo el lugar con una sonrisa. Sophie se sonrojó un poco: era la habitación más pequeña de la casa, de hecho era el taller y lo había tomado como suyo, solamente para hacer sombreros tranquila.

–Tú me llamaste –contestó con simpleza, interesándose en los sombreros que estaban colgando como exhibición -. Vaya… ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Permaneció callada, como si no hubiera podido entender que él había acudido a su llamado; como había prometido.

–¿Huh? Ah, ahá… es… mi pasatiempo –contestó avergonzada, preguntándose que pensaría Howl de ella.

–¡Son fantásticos!. ¡Si vendieras algunos arrasarías! –alabó él, agarrando uno especialmente grande y exagerado que Sophie había hecho a base de uno realmente antiguo y se lo colocó sobre su cabeza, viéndose en el espejo -. ¿Qué tal?

Sophie se rió nerviosamente, no sabiendo si era bueno contestar o no. La presencia de Howl en su casa, en su habitación y hablando tan tranquilamente con ella… la ponía nerviosa.

–Creo que sería la envidia de Arechi –comentó Howl, quitándoselo y volviendo a ponerlo sobre su lugar -. Ah, Sophie, te quería agradecer.

Pegó un brinco cuando él estuvo tan cerca de ella que sus narices casi chocaron. ¿Qué? .¿Qué hacia tan cerca de ella?. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido y su labio inferior estaba temblando?

–¿Po… Por qué? –balbuceó asustada, nunca había estado tan cerca de un muchacho tan atractivo… Porque él era un muchacho, aunque sea mago, .¿no?

Howl la miró directamente a los ojos.

–Si no fuera por ti, hubiera tenido la obligación de conversar con la bruja Arechi y realmente no me agrada su presencia –contestó amablemente -. Fuiste de gran ayuda para mí, Sophie. Muchas gracias.

¿Era idea suya o el aire se hizo más espeso y era dificultoso respirar? .¿Por qué parecía que él estaba entrecerrando los ojos y ya no la miraba fijamente?

–Si pudiera… hacer algo por ti..

Sophie lo agarró de los hombros justo a tiempo, o eso creyó. _"Espero estar en lo correcto"_ pensó confundida. Howl se alejó y pareció despertar también.

–No… No, estoy bien… Ho… Howl, no… no se preocupe –tartamudeó, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose lástima consigo misma -. Pero… ¿es verdad que me llevará a pasear por el callejón?

Howl pareció un poco sorprendido, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

–Si me necesitas, Sophie, sólo llámame.

–¡Sophie, Sophie! .¡Por favor, perdóname! .¡Tan sólo era una broma!

Ambos miraron la puerta con expectativa, pero fue Howl quien reaccionó y se despidió con una inclinación y besándole el dorso de la mano. Se subió a la ventana, e hizo otro gesto y se lanzó hacia el vacío.

–¡Aah, cui…! –Sophie asomó su cabeza hacia la ventana, viendo si estaba bien pero no había nadie.

–¿Sophie?

Lettie entró.

–¿Pasó algo?

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Su corazón estaba latiendo furiosamente aún y la presión, la sensación de sus labios contra su mano seguía, como una marca. El viento volvió a soplar y Sophie sonrió, con una sonrisa maravillosa y única.

–No… ¡Nada, Lettie!

Su hermana, la más hermosa de la familia, parpadeó sorprendida. Sophie estaba… simplemente estaba radiante. No pudo más que sonreír también.

–¿Quieres cenar?

Sophie negó con la cabeza y apoyó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana, descanso su cabeza sobre ellos, mirando la luna y suspirando risueña. Lettie cerró la puerta y la dejó sola, con una sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro.

–¡El amor!

* * *

Desde ese día, Sophie casi siempre llamaba a Howl y charlaban en las noches, muchas veces hasta altas horas. Ella le mostraba los sombreros que hacia en el día, o la ropa que diseñaba, y también sus altas calificaciones en el colegio.

Los temas de las charlas casi siempre eran de magia, algo que interesaba profundamente a Sophie y que Howl parecía encantado de explicar. Nunca entendería el por qué era el mago más cruel y temido del país; ¡era una persona amable, divertida y… parecía un bebé crecido!

Y con el tiempo, ambos se volvieron amigos… o al menos, eran algo parecido. Sophie no pudo ocultarse más, aceptando que estaba profundamente enamorada de él. ¡Tal vez si le había robado el corazón después de todo! Pero no era una sensación tan desagradable… a veces.

–¡Howl!

Esta vez, cuando él apareció en la ventana, se notaba un poco malhumorado. Sophie parpadeó confundida y señaló con su dedo índice la cabeza del muchacho:

–¡Tu… tu cabello…!

Él resopló, más molesto. Su cabello, que antes era de un bello color rubio, se mostraba tan oscuro como la noche haciendo resaltar más sus ojos azules. Sophie descubrió que se veía igual o aún más atractivo que antes, y su corazón latió más rápido.

–Sí, fue culpa de Markl.

–¿Markl?

–Mi aprendiz.

–No creí que tú tuvieras un aprendiz –y tampoco podía creer que sintiera una ligera pizca de celos; le gustaría vivir con él, verlo todos los días, todo el tiempo y no tan sólo en la noche.

–¡Yo soy el mago más poderoso del país! –su voz se volvió grabe y ronca, pero le guiñó el ojo divertido a Sophie -. ¡Aha, tengo que agradecerte otra vez, Sophie!

–¿Y por qué?

–Has logrado que sonría otra vez.

Y su corazón se detuvo, Sophie lo miró como si quisiera llorar y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas. Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, temerosa de que si viera su llanto sintiera aún más lástima por ella.

¡¡No podía evitarlo!! .¡Todos estos sentimientos la abrumaban y la asustaban cada vez más! Quería decirle a Howl lo que le sucedía, pero era imposible… él no la aceptaría nunca: a Howl sólo le gustaban las chicas bonitas y con gracia, no una pelirroja fea y aburrida que hacia sombreros en su tiempo libre.

–¿Sophie? –su voz se acercó más a ella -. Sophie, no llores… Sophie –y se vio envuelta entre sus brazos, fuertemente entre sus brazos -. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, Sophie.

Cuando alguien intentaba decirle un cumplido, nunca podía lograr creer. Odiaba que le dijeran cosas bonitas; siempre eran de mentiras pero… ahora… No pudo hacer más que hacerle caso y sonreír, tal vez para demostrarle que estaba todo bien.

–Howl, gracias.

–Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Permanecieron en silencio, así, con Howl abrazándola fuertemente. Sophie no quiso decir nada, ni pedir explicaciones pero… esas palabras la habían inquietado y su corazón estaba dolorido. Le dolía.

Después de esa noche, Howl se comportó de una manera ligeramente extraña con ella, nada raro ni nada misterioso: lo novedoso era que cada vez que lo llamaba le atraía unas flores para que decorara sus sombreros, aludiendo que éstas no se secarían.

Un viernes, saliendo temprano de la escuela, Sophie volvió a desviarse y se detuvo frente al callejón, dispuesta a… tener esa especie de cita con Howl. Estaba dispuesta a decirle que lo amaba, que se había enamorado perdidamente de él y que le había robado el corazón.

–Howl.

Esperó cinco minutos, pero él no apareció.

–Howl.

Volvió a esperar, pero no ocurrió nada. Sophie miró hacia ambos lados, asustada, intentando encontrar alguna pista. La estaba preocupando.

–¡Howl!

–_Sophie_.

Ahogó un respingo y corrió hacia el interior del callejón, soltando su maletín que le molestaba. _"Howl. Howl. ¡Howl!"_. Se abrió paso por entre la multitud de brujas y hechiceros que le estorbaban, intentando encontrar a Howl.

Algo dentro suyo la estaba guiando, diciéndole que Howl la necesitaba. ¡Él siempre estuvo cuando ella lo llamó, ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo! Se detuvo frente a un hueco que había entre dos tiendas y la presión en su pecho aumentó más.

–¡Howl!

–¡Vete, Sophie!

Ante esto, no pudo más que retroceder pero tan sólo para tomar impulso y meterse entre el hueco. Ahí estaba una vieja con un vestido rojo sangre y sonrisa maligna, Howl tenía un brazo sangrando y de su boca salía un hilito de sangre.

–¡Howl!

Él volteó a mirarla y le sonrió, como siempre, como si nada le hubiera sucedido. Los ojos de Sophie soltaron lágrimas y corrió hacia él, pero todo parecía ir en cámara lenta… La anciana estiró su bastón y una luz blanca salió de él.

–Tú, que te has alimentado de almas jóvenes e inocentes, es mi deber castigarte por todos tus pecados. ¡Es tu fin, Howl!

–¡HOWL!

Sophie vio con horror como su cuerpo empezaba a crecer y ensancharse, llenándose de plumas. Parecía que se estuviera convirtiendo en una especie de ave. Intentó correr más rápido y lo abrazó fuertemente, recibiendo el impacto sobre ella.

Por primera vez, los ojos de Howl mostraron sorpresa. Por primera vez, en ese rostro tranquilo, dócil y despreocupado, mostraba miedo.

–So… phie… ¡Sophie!

Sintió que era rodeada por sus brazos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._ "Duele. Duele… mucho."_ Alargó su mano y acarició el rostro, sonriéndole dulcemente. _"Es… triste…"_

–Howl… lo… lo siento… mucho.

Le dolía la espalda, era un dolor que aumentaba con cada palabra. Soltó un quejido, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Howl, incapaz de sostenerse sobre sí misma.

–Sophie.

Ella se acercó, con sus últimas fuerzas y lo besó. Hizo lo que siempre deseó hacer, desde hace mucho tiempo: lo besó.

–Howl… es… tarde… pe… ro… te amo… –le sonrió, derramando lágrimas, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su cabeza, inerte.

–So… Sophie… ¡Sophie…¡¡SOPHIE!!

Suliman comenzó a reír.

–¡Has perdido a la única persona que podría deshacer tu maldición¡Eres tan torpe, Howl!

Howl frunció el ceño y la miró con odio, con un verdadero odio.

–¡Maldición…! –estiró una mano y la sacudió, haciendo desaparecer a la maldita bruja. Jadeó, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón y cayó de rodillas.

Las plumas se desvanecieron con una brisa, dejándolo nuevamente con su cuerpo humano y a Sophie entre sus brazos. La abrazó fuertemente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella… ella… ¡oh, era la primera vez que…!

–So… Sophie.

La besó, y sus labios comenzaron a tener un cálido sabor. Se separó de ella rápidamente y vio a Sophie con los ojos entreabiertos y el cabello blanco, como las estrellas… Las estrellas. Howl miró al cielo y sonrió.

–¡Calcifer!

–¡Finalmente soy libre! –gritó Calcifer, alegremente, sacudiéndose de gusto -. ¡Me alegro que finalmente encontrara a su amor, amo Howl! Téngalo como un agradecimiento.

Y se perdió entre el aire.

–Howl… –murmuró Sophie, parpadeando y al descubrir que estaba en suelo, entre los brazos de él, intentó alejarse, sonrojada.

El chico suspiró con alivio, pero no permitió que se marchara.

–¡No, ni sueñes que te dejaré ir!

–¿Qué… qué sucedió?

–¡Qué importa! –él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente -. Te amo, Sophie.

Ella lo miró primero sorprendida, pero empezó a sonreír y luego a reírse, hasta que lo terminó abrazándolo por el cuello, tirándolo en el suelo.

–¡Oh, Howl, te amo!

Y nuevamente, una estrella apareció frente a ellos. Howl alargó su mano y la sostuvo, que se convirtió en una llama. Sophie lo miró curiosa.

–Calcifer, .¿qué te trae el viento?

En el fuego, aparecieron ojos y se tornó algo rosado.

–Parece que va a llover.

–¡.¿El fuego habla?.!

Howl se rió divertido por la reacción tan sorprendida de Sophie. ¡Era encantadora!

–Calcifer, ella es Sophie.

–Calcifer –respondió el fuego haciendo una especie de reverencia ante los ojos bien abiertos de Sophie.

–Sophie, él es Calcifer –presentó Howl con tranquilidad -. Me unía una maldición a él que sólo el verdadero amor de una chica podía quitarme.

–¿A… Amor? –balbuceó Sophie sonrojada, preguntándose si ella había sido quien lo hubiera salvado -. ¿Qué…?

–Hice un pacto con él, y le entregué mi corazón –explicó Howl, apretándola más contra él -. ¡Pero tú la rompiste! Calcifer tomó un poco de ti para que sobrevivieras.

¿Un… poco qué? Sin saber por qué, Sophie llevó una mano hacia su cabello… ¡y descubrió que lo tenía corto! Ella siempre tuvo el cabello largo.

–Sophie, estás hermosa.

–Howl…

Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Cuando Sophie terminó sus estudios, se fue a vivir con Howl en el castillo ambulante, ese que se movía de acá para allá, recorriendo todos los lugares, sin estar en un mismo sitio. Le puso un poco triste dejar sola a su hermana, pero ella encontró rápidamente un marido.

Sophie se asomó por unas de la terrazas del castillo, sintiéndose finalmente que pertenecía a un lugar y que era querida, y que ella podía querer también. De pronto, apareció Howl que la abrazó por la cintura.

–¿Sabes? Siempre creí que eras una especie de ilusionista maligno que le encantaba comer los corazones de las jovencitas inocentes.

Howl la miró con su eterna sonrisa.

–Pero al final, tú terminaste comiendo el mío.

Sophie se sonrojó y sonrió. Ambos se miraron un poco y no se necesitó más palabras. Podría decirse que sus labios tuvieron un dulce encuentro.

Y sí, esto era un final feliz.

_

* * *

_

_Este es el primer universo alterno que hago de esta serie, aunque se asemeja a la película pero muy cortada xD Ahh, pero el amor sigue... ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz! Ojala que este les haya gustado como el otro.. Ahora que lo leo, quedó raro y ya no me gusta tanto como antes.. buu._


	5. Licor

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Dianna Winnie Jones y a Hayao Miyazaki. Sophie es de Hauru y Hauru es mío (nah, me gusta soñar), digo, de Sophie.**

**AVISO:**

Debido a que me uní a 30vicios, decidí publicar los retos acá, ya que son drabbles. Espero que les guste este, y disculpen la demora. Sin más, les dejo este pequeño drabble.

**

* * *

**

**Happy Moments.**

**Licor.**

"¿**N**o te parece demasiado?", preguntó Calcifer con desconfianza a la bruja Arechi, quién soltó una risilla divertida.

"¡Ya es hora de verlos avanzar más!", dijo la anciana mujer, sacando de su bolso una botella de licor muy fino y costoso. "¡Todavía duermen en habitaciones separadas! Yo, si hubiera sido ella…"

Pero un rosado Calcifer la interrumpió:

"Gracias al cielo que no lo es"

Arechi se mostró muy ofendida.

"Te echaré agua helada", lo amenazó ceñuda, pero mostró un rostro inocente al escuchar las pisadas de Howl bajar las escaleras. "¡Oh, hola, Howl!"

El mago miró con curiosidad la sonrisa inocente de la bruja y el rostro enojado del demonio, pero luego lo encontró divertido. ¡Quién diría que se llevarían tan bien!

"Te tengo un regalo", dijo Arechi de pronto, lanzándole una mirada arrogante a Calcifer, quién soltó chispas molesto.

Feliz como un niño, Howl se acercó rápidamente y lo que recibieron sus manos fue… Un licor. Lo sorprendió un poco la marca, el año y… lo fino que era. Tal vez no era eso, si no por quién se lo daba.

¿Acaso Arechi quería emborracharlo…? Howl sacudió la cabeza, despertando de ese tonto pensamiento. ¡No, que tontería! La bruja ya no estaba interesada en él.

¿Verdad?

"Pronto será su aniversario¿no?", dijo la voz rasposa de la bruja con emoción genuina, queriendo ver que finalmente avanzara esa pareja.

¡No por nada le había dado el corazón a Sophie¡Le había dicho que lo cuidara bien, pero avanzar tan lento no era una buena forma!

"Sí… Es mañana", contestó Howl contento. "Gracias, abuela"

Aunque no estaba muy seguro que a Sophie le gustara el licor, ella no parecía ser esa clases de mujeres. Es verdad… ella no se parecía a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido antes; sencillamente era fascinante.

Una vez que Howl desapareció por la puerta que conectaba al taller con el castillo, Arechi se frotó las manos y se rió divertida.

"¡Esperemos que no armen un espectáculo en el taller!"

Calcifer frunció el ceño; no le gustaba los métodos de la bruja, eran demasiados bruscos e impulsivos.

"¿Qué hiciste, bruja?", preguntó el demonio sin confianza.

"Oh, sólo es licor… de un chocolate muy especial"

¡Lo sabía, esa bruja jamás podría cambiar¡Y sólo había un licor que contuviera un chocolate muy especial!

"¿Acaso quieres pervertir a Howl?", se quejó Calcifer, molesto. ¡Lo último que faltaba, ahora sería esclavo de un pervertido!

"¡Te digo que sólo es un empujoncito!", se quejó la bruja, poniendo sus manos en forma de garra pero al ver la puerta volvió a estallar en carcajadas. "Ya verás que me lo agradecerán"

Calcifer miró la puerta y se preguntó cuanta verdad habría en las palabras que la anciana bruja le estaba diciendo.

Pobre de Sophie…

* * *

"No, Howl", ordenó Sophie con voz dura, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Es apenas la mitad del día! .¡Estoy trabajando!" 

Con una ayudita de un conjuro, Howl descorchó la botella y sacó el agua de los vasos. Sirvió un poco en los dos que había encontrado y le dio uno a Sophie.

"¡No tienes ningún cliente! Vamos, es hora del almuerzo y es un regalo de Arechi…", dijo Howl con una sonrisa persuasiva.

La chica suspiró, sabiendo que jamás podría resistirse a ese mago. ¡Tal vez sí tenían razón los rumores! Le había arrebatado vilmente el corazón.

"Salud"

"Salud", murmuró Sophie resignada.

El líquido pasó por su garganta y ambos alejaron al mismo tiempo la copa. Sophie no sintió nada al principio, ninguna pizca: era como el agua, no tenía gusto. Miró a Howl, esperando ver –al menos- una reacción por su parte, pero parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

Y entonces empezaron los efectos.

El calor empezó a bajar lentamente hacia su estómago, como si fuera fuego. Sophie sintió que se sonrojaba mucho y el calor se hacia cada vez más insoportable, y aire… ¿Qué había pasado con el aire? Respiraba con dificultad.

"¿Sophie?"

Apenas miró los ojos de Howl y supo que algo no andaba bien aquí; su voz estaba ronca y ligeramente rasposa, como si le costara mantener la cordura. ¿O eso le sucedía a ella? Se sentía tan mareada, tan fuera de lugar…

Y, de repente, Howl la tomó de los hombros. Estaba presa entre él y la pared. Indefensa, Sophie no pudo escapar de su boca… y mucho menos deseó hacerlo. Lo abrazó por el cuello, pegándose un poco más a él.

Howl apretó su cintura entre sus manos y abrió un poco más su boca, profundizando el beso con infinita rapidez. Había algo, un sabor, un calor suave en esos labios que no podía dejar de besarlos; era como si estuviera poseído.

"Howl…", susurró Sophie con voz apenas, separándose de él para poder respirar pero era imposible.

Todo el aire había desaparecido.

El mago mordió juguetonamente su mandíbula e intentó ir más abajo, pero el cuello del vestido le molestaba. Afortunadamente, tenía unos botones. Sonrió con lentitud, ignorando por completo los sentimientos que estaba despertando en la muchacha, y subió sus manos hacia el cuello y los desabrochó con rapidez.

Sophie ladeó el rostro, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que indirectamente le estaba dando camino libre pero no podía detenerlo… ¡y tampoco quería que se detuviera! Eran sentimientos tan confusos, y lentamente el miedo empezaba a nacer.

¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer?

Apretó los dientes al sentir los labios suaves de Howl besándole el cuello, con una lentitud casi exquisita e irritante. Sin saber por qué, tal vez una fuerza sobrenatural, Sophie volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Y Howl lamió el cuello.

"¡Sophie…!", fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Markl; y fue con una voz tan temblorosa que le sorprendió que pudiera escucharlo.

Todo se puso frío. El aire volvió tan rápido que la mareo. Howl se separó de ella, pero sabía que el error ya estaba cometido.

Esta situación era verdaderamente… incómoda.

Incómoda.

* * *

_"¡Abuela!. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ponerle __**eso**__ al licor?! .¡¿Qué pretendías?!"_, se escuchaba la voz de Sophie, arriba, en la habitación de la bruja.

_"Yo sólo quería que avanzaran más, querida. ¡Creo que son muy lentos ustedes dos!"_, Arechi se notaba tan divertida, como siempre.

Howl se rió nerviosamente, pero suspiró con resignación. Afortunadamente, Markl no parecía haber tenido un gran trauma por verlo lamer el cuello de la chica.

"Esa bruja es una pervertida", dijo Calcifer con voz solemne. "Le dije que no hiciera eso, pero no me escucha. Suerte que no pasó a mayores", agregó pensativo.

"¡Cállate!", respondió Howl irritado, pasando una mano por su cabello. "_Mou_… esto es peor de lo que pasó con mi cabello…"

El niño abrió la puerta tímidamente, viendo que Howl se estaba lamentando ocultando su rostro con su brazo, y tímidamente se acercó.

"Amo Howl…", murmuró Markl, curioso.

Él se dio la vuelta y le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Qué quieres, Markl?"

Se acercó a la mesa y con el ceño fruncido, preguntó:

"¿Qué es un chocolate afrodisiaco?"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Bien, bien. ¿Qué les pareció? Quise ponerle un poquito de picante, espero que me haya salido bien porque hace mucho que no escribo sobre eso. Muchas gracias por sus revies. Gracias a: _**yuki-eirisama**, **Lilith Hastelin** (te respondo: lo pensé, pero todavía no sé xD), **Subaru**, **Sowelu** y a **tercy**. _¡Muchas gracias!_

_Bueno, me despido._

_¡Sayonara!_

_Makiko Lime._


	6. Miedo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dianna Winnie Jones y Hayao Miyazaki. Sophie es de Howl y mío (me gusta soñar..), ejem, de Sophie. Ya saben, drabbles basados en la película.**

**AVISO: **Otro intento de probar, lo escribí cuando no estaba inspirada y me salió esto u.u Perdón si está feo.

**Happy Moments.**

**

* * *

**

**Miedo**

** T**odo el castillo pareció temblar y el sonido siguió durante unos instantes más. Markl se aferró a las piernas de Sophie, con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca apretada y los cabellos erizados. Heen soltó un lastimero ladrido y se ocultó debajo de la silla donde Hauru estaba sentado.

Otro trueno sonó con fuerza y un gruñido de Calcifer hizo notar que estaba mojándose la chimenea. Mientras que Sophie acariciaba dulcemente a Markl, en un intento de calmar al demonio fuego Hauru hizo un conjuro para que el agua no se metiera por la chimenea.

–Vaya tormenta –se quejó Calcifer, tomando un leño y volviendo a gruñir cuando percibió que el cielo se iluminaba.

Hauru parecía divertido, ya que corrió hacia la ventana para mirar.

–Qué emocionante… –murmuró la anciana, sentada en la mesa -. No te preocupes, niño, no pasará nada.

Markl dijo algo inteligible, ocultándose más en la falda del vestido de Sophie.

La chica se sobresaltó cuando un poderoso trueno rugió y los objetos de la mesa se movieron levemente. De acuerdo, ella se encontraba tan asustada como Markl; siempre odió las tormentas, y de pequeña era de las que se tapaban completamente la cabeza con las mantas o se iba a dormir con sus hermanas.

–Markl, es hora de que vayas a la cama –le dijo Sophie con voz tranquila y dulce.

El niño despegó su cabeza y la miró con ojos suplicantes.

–¿Puede dormir Heen conmigo? –pidió casi con desesperación, apretando entre sus dedos la falda de Sophie.

Ella parpadeó, pero luego asintió comprensiva. Tanto Markl como Heen subieron las escaleras con rapidez y luego se escuchó un portazo.

–Hauru, aléjate de la ventana –ordenó Sophie con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida del interés que tenía el mago sobre las tormentas.

Y pareció muy decepcionado, porque soltó un suspiro y se alejó con muchísimo trabajo de la ventana. Así que, después de desearle buenas noches a Calcifer, ayudó a Sophie a subir a la anciana.

–Buenas noches, Sophie –dijo Hauru alegremente, besando sus labios con dulzura.

–Buenas noches –respondió ella no muy segura, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con lentitud. Estaba completamente oscura y fue iluminada por un relámpago, luego se escuchó otro rugido haciendo que Sophie se tensara.

Con una rapidez que jamás imaginó poseer, cambió su vestido por un camisón y se tapó hasta las orejas en su cama. Los truenos parecían más feroces y ruidosos a medida que pasaba la noche. Tembló involuntariamente y se dio vuelta, tapándose lo más fuerte con sus sábanas.

¡Qué tonta¡Parecía una niña pequeña! Pero aún así, sentía mucho miedo. Le gustaría tener la sangre fría de Arechi o de Hauru, sin embargo…

Les temía.

¡Basta, basta¡Intentaría dormir con o sin truenos! Sophie suspiró decidida y cerró los ojos, pero al escuchar uno que parecía haber caído demasiado cerca, decidió que ya no soportaba más. Se destapó, se levantó y salió de su cuarto, pasó dos puertas hasta que llegó a una tercera y la abrió lentamente.

Un relámpago iluminó tenuemente la habitación, haciendo ver a Sophie que estaba dormido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, decidida a ser lo más sigilosa posible (no le gustaba la idea de que se riera de ella), pero escuchó un fuerte golpe y ahogando un gemido, corrió hacia la cama y se acostó, abrazándole el brazo con fuerza.

–¿Qué demo…? –Hauru parpadeó confundido y miró a Sophie sorprendido -. ¿Qué te pasa? –y bostezó.

Ella sólo le apretó más el brazo.

Sonrió un poco con despreocupación e hizo que la muchacha soltara su brazo, para finalmente estar a la altura de esos lindos ojos castaños brillantes de miedo.

–No me digas… ¿Le temes a la tormenta?

Al sonar otro trueno, le contestó su pregunta. Sophie se ocultaba entre su pecho, como lo había hecho anteriormente Markl, y tiritaba un poco. Hauru suspiró, volvió a sonreír y la abrazó fuertemente contra él.

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –preguntó Hauru en su oído, con suavidad y un poco de ternura, notando las orejas enrojecidas de Sophie.

No contestó inmediatamente, guardó silencio intentando analizar lo que Hauru le estaba pidiendo. ¿Estaría bien dormir con él, aun cuando la abuela los miraría de forma rara¿Y qué pasaría si Markl preguntara?

Un trueno y el violento viento la hicieron decidirse inmediatamente.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero el sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su perfume la incomodaba un poco. Se sentía nerviosa, en realidad.

–Hauru… ¿Tú le temes a las tormentas?

Sophie lo miró con sus brillantes ojos castaños, y el mago sonrió divertido.

–Sí –contestó riéndose -, mucho.

Nunca había imaginado que él les tuviera miedo, como ella. Lentamente, empezó a sentirse segura, a estar cómoda entre sus brazos y el perfume. Era una sensación adormecedora, casi hasta tranquila.

–Pero ahora que estás tú, me siento más tranquilo –dijo Hauru, besándole la frente con ternura -. Es mejor si estamos juntos¿no?

La forma en como lo había dicho, hizo que le naciera un cálido calor en su pecho y su corazón latió más rápido que antes. Es verdad, estando junto a él no había motivos para temer; Hauru le había dicho que la iba a proteger. Sonrió y asintió.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Aún con sus miedos y temores, juntos pudieron dormir muy bien.

–

**Fin**

–

**Extra:**

Esa mañana era completamente hermosa; no había ningún rastro de nube. Era como si la tormenta de la noche se hubiera ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sophie estaba preparando unos tocinos con huevos, mientras que Hauru preparaba la mesa, cuando Markl bajó lentamente, junto con Heen y Arechi.

–¡Buenos días! –exclamaron Sophie y Hauru al unísono, con una gran sonrisa.

Arechi sonrió y tomó asiento, Heen fue hacia su plato y comenzó a comer. Markl fue el más lento en sentarse, y apoyó su frente contra la mesa, cerrando los ojos.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Sophie zarandeándolo, preocupada.

Markl saltó casi al instante.

–Tenía… miedo… –comenzó a decir entre un bostezo.

–Y me preguntó si podía dormir conmigo –agregó Arechi, algo burlona, mirando fijamente a Sophie.

La chica sintió que sus mejillas picaban; ¿estaría sonrojada?

¿Es que acaso ella sabría… algo?

–Es… estaba durmiendo… cuando… cuando… –los ojos de Markl se abrieron de par en par, y adoptó un rostro lleno de terror -. Arechi dio la vuelta y me aplastó contra la cama.

Hauru empezó a reírse de buena gana, a igual que Calcifer y Arechi. Sophie los miró ceñuda, no encontrando gracia pero…

–¡Sophie! –exclamó Markl molesto, viendo como ella se unía a las carcajadas -. Yo no veo lo gracioso…

* * *

**Y**a! Otro terminado! Me siento contenta. Muchas gracias por sus reviews (¡que fueron bastantes! Muchas gracias a: **Nat** (muchas gracias, es lo que intento) **Jovana** (¡Ay, me hiciste poner colorada! Gracias) **Sowelu** (no te preocupés, es que estaba probando para ver si me salía. Se ve que nu) **Mimi Asakura**, **Harlett** (Gracias por dejar reviews en todos los caps! xD) **Yuki-eirisama** (y Markl es inocente.. :P) **Lilith Hastelin** (A mí no me digás nada, el que lo quiere traumar es Howl xDD).

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad! Me gusta ver como les va gustando el conjunto n.n Me pone realmente muy feliz :D_

_¡Sayonara!_

**Makiko Lime**


	7. Un Conejo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Diana Winnie Jones y Hayao Miyazaki. En cualquier momento soborno a Diana y a Miyazaki para que Howl sea completamente mío (y con el pelo negro, y el traje verde, muajaja).**

**Aviso: **Un tanto raro, pero es lo que salió. Recuerden, esto es... ¡Magia! (hace gesto raro con las manos).

**

* * *

**

Happy Moments

**-**

**-**

**Un Conejo**

**E**se día empezó normal, y Sophie sabía que si algo empezaba normal en la casa de un mago significaba que ese día, el normal, terminaría siendo… no tan normal.

Lo supo cuando entró al castillo, luego de su caminata matutina para agarrar unas pequeñas flores rosas, que las pondría en su habitación. Descubrió que todo estaba lleno de hollín, incluyendo el cabello canoso de la bruja, las patas de Heen y parte del rostro de Howl.

"¿Pero qué…?", empezó Sophie confundida, pero el mago corrió hacia la puerta y la apartó rápidamente de la entrada y se escabulló. "¿Qué pasó?", frunció la nariz, dándose cuenta que tendría limpieza para largo rato.

Arechi parpadeó, parecía muy sorprendida por primera vez en su vida pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Calcifer, refunfuñando, se asomó por entre los troncos.

"¿Recuerdas el hechizo que Howl le estaba enseñando a Markl?", dijo el demonio del fuego, frunciendo los ojos hacia Arechi. "Oiga, no es divertido"

La vieja bruja contuvo la risa, pero a duras penas. Sophie dejó las flores en la mesa llena de hollín y se limpió las manos en su delantal blanco.

"¿Puedes decirme que pasó, Calcifer?", insistió Sophie, dándose cuenta que alguien faltaba aquí y contuvo el aliento.

"Bueno… Algo salió mal", Calcifer sonrió nerviosamente, "y… ahora Howl está intentando atrapar a Markl"

La chica lo miró sin entender.

"¿Por qué no le salió bien el hechizo?"

Calcifer estiró dos pequeñas llamas, semejantes a dos delgados brazos y los sacudió en forma negativa.

"¡No, no! Lo que pasa es que… Markl… se convirtió en… un conejo", y rápidamente, como temiendo por su vida, el demonio del fuego volvió a ocultarse entre la leña, asomando solamente sus ojos.

En una rápida carrera, Sophie se lanzó hacia la puerta y corrió en el jardín, donde Howl aún seguía corriendo, intentando atrapar a un pequeño bulto blanco con manchas naranjas que huía con muchísima velocidad.

"¡Howl!", exclamó Sophie, preocupada, corriendo hacia él y el conejo Markl, desconcertando por completo al mago.

"¿Sophie? .¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Markl!", gritó la muchacha, señalando al conejo que excavó rápidamente un túnel y escapó de las manos de Howl.

Sophie se acercó en un ligero trote y lo ayudó a levantarse. Frunciendo el ceño, el mago se limpió la tierra de sus ropas y con las mangas de la camisa, se quitó el resto del hollín de su rostro con impaciencia.

"¡Seguramente es debido al hechizo!. ¡Ningún conejo puede ser tan rápido!", exclamó indignado, no queriendo admitir que un pequeño animal era mucho más rápido que él en huir.

"¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Sophie preocupada y algo cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo, pero lo miró de una manera que le daba entender que luego hablaría seriamente con él.

Howl se rió nerviosamente, sabiendo lo que le esperaría después.

"Le estaba enseñando un hechizo, y Markl dijo mal una palabra y terminó siendo eso", explicó vagamente, intentando pensar en una manera para atraparlo.

La chica suspiró, sabiendo que no podía culparlos del todo; Markl era un practicante de magia, seguramente estos accidentes ocurrirían muy a menudo. ¡Bien, por más enojada que estuviera, los dos tenían que pensar en una manera efectiva, rápida e indolora para atraparlo!

Menos mal que se perdió en el jardín y no en Market Chopping, que cualquiera podría agarrarlo y hacer un conejo hervido, o a la parrilla o quién sabe como. Aunque tampoco era un buen lugar¡era demasiado enorme!

"¿Y si le damos una zanahoria?", preguntó Sophie, con un gran aire de optimismo. "Cuando salga, podremos atraparlo"

Howl suspiró resignado, .¡algunas veces Sophie no se daba cuenta de que…!

"¡Ya sé!", la tomó de la muñeca y la guió hacia la cabaña.

Sophie se dejó arrastrar, un poco sorprendida y finalmente entraron en ella. Cuando la chica había ido a ese lugar, luego de traspasar la puerta con la marca negra; era todo algo vacío, con algunas cosas elementales y un escritorio. Ahora, estaba llena de libros antiguos, muy iluminada, limpia y parecía muy espaciosa.

"Cuando era niño siempre me llevaban a cazar conejos", explicó Howl con entusiasmo, buscando en los rincones dios sabe qué cosa.

Sophie parpadeó y luego se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

"Ah", respondió frunciendo el ceño. A ella siempre le gustaron los conejos, pero para mascotas y nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza cazar uno.

"Pero estaba ocupado en otras cosas y nunca prestaba atención", siguió contando, volteándola a ver con una caja de madera y una cuerda negra. "Pero leí en un cuento algo que tal vez nos podría servir "

Sophie, más tranquila, asintió y se preguntó que haría con eso. Los dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia una colina alta.

"Quedate aquí", pidió el mago, bajando la colina hasta llegar a un lugar plano.

La chica vio como Howl agarraba una ramita pequeña y la ponía entre la caja, de modo que quedara un hueco. Luego, tomó una hoja de una flor y al instante se transformó en una gran zanahoria. Ató la cuerda en la rama y volvió a subir la colina, hasta donde estaba Sophie.

"¿Qué…?"

"¡Agáchate!", dijo Howl, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Sophie y la tiró hacia el suelo, de modo que la colina y las flores los tapara un poco. "Cuando Markl esté comiendo la zanahoria, tiraré de la cuerda y… ¡Zas! Lo atraparé"

No sabía que decir, era una idea un tanto… extraña.

"¿Crees que funcione?", preguntó Sophie, no queriendo ser aguafiestas pero dudaba que un humano en un cuerpo de conejo cayera en esa trampa por más buena que fuera.

Howl la miró con el optimismo y la esperanza brillando en sus ojos azules.

"Estoy seguro"

Y ambos fijaron la vista en la trampa, expectantes.

* * *

Finalmente, la risa de Arechi se extinguió a lo cual Calcifer suspiró aliviado. Detestaba todo el hollín que estaba esparcido, principalmente porque se hallaba en la madera y le molestaba demasiado. Suspiró, deseando que pronto volvieran: se sentía aburrido.

"Me pregunto si lo hicieron para estar a solas", comentó la anciana, limpiando una silla con la parte trasera de su vestido violeta.

Calcifer abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Arechi se rió traviesamente.

"Lo digo porque si se hubieran llevado a Heen desde el principio, lo encontrarían más rápido"

El demonio miró al perro, que estaba durmiendo cerca de la chimenea y roncaba de la misma manera que su extraño ladrido. No parecía ser un perro veloz, era demasiado viejo.

"¿Tú crees que hubiera servido de algo?", preguntó Calcifer con desconfianza.

Arechi asintió, solemne y tomó asiento frente a la chimenea.

"Es el perro de Suliman, y además tiene cierto poder mágico", contestó la anciana bruja y suspiró con placer al sentir el fuego calentarla. "Eres un buen fuego, Calcifer"

Calcifer suspiró y miró el reloj. Había pasado media hora desde que Sophie atravesó la puerta, siguiendo a Howl en su intento de atrapar a Markl y volverlo a su forma humana. Ese niño seguramente se estaba divirtiendo mucho a consta de ellos.

Había pasado ya una hora, y tanto Howl como Sophie aún no daban noticias ni aparecían. Arechi roncaba profundamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Calcifer sentía los ojos pesados, muy pesados y decidió que cerrarlos un momento no le haría nada mal.

Parecía buena idea.

"¡Bruja!", chilló Calcifer, abriendo los ojos de pronto al escuchar un estallido en la chimenea y volteó a ver el reloj. ¡Oh, se había dormido una hora! Y le había parecido que apenas cerró los ojos. "¡Bruja!"

Lentamente, los ojos de la anciana se abrieron y miró alrededor. Parpadeó un poco y bostezó, luego le sonrió al demonio.

"Buenos días, Calcifer", canturreó, como si fuera de mañana.

_"¡Santas estrellas!"_ pensó Calcifer mirando hacia el techo, específicamente al agujero de la chimenea.

Entonces, se sacudió.

"¡Howl y Sophie todavía no regresaron! .¡Ve a ver!", ordenó Calcifer erizado y chispeante.

Arechi bostezó una vez más y asintió vagamente, poniéndose de pie. Abrió la puerta y entró al jardín de flores. Buscó con la mirada a la pareja y notó algo raro en una colina. Curiosa, caminó lentamente hacia ella y al descubrir lo que era, tuvo que contener una risa.

Ahí estaba la parejita, durmiendo. Sophie se encontraba ligeramente recostada sobre el pecho de Howl, y éste la rodeaba con un brazo, apoyando su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella. Se veían muy bien, en especial el mago, pero este no era el momento.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a la orilla de la colina y vio una caja de madera con una ramita atada a una pequeña soga y dentro una zanahoria que comía tranquilamente un conejo blanco con manchas naranjas.

"Oigan… ¿Ese no es Markl?", preguntó Arechi con voz muy alta, haciendo de visera con su mano sobre los ojos y agudizando la vista.

Perezosamente, Howl y Sophie se despertaron y se sobresaltaron cuando la información llegó a su cabeza.

"¡Markl!", exclamaron al unísono y corrieron colina abajo.

El conejo se puso en sus dos patas traseras y movió ligeramente sus largas orejas blancas y salió huyendo velozmente al ver dos gigantes acercarse a él.

Y ante la carcajada de Arechi, Sophie y Howl se unieron en el rápido intento de atrapar al conejo. Howl era un poco más rápido esta vez y casi lo había agarrado, cuando tropezó contra una piedra y se dio el rostro contra el suelo, dando una vuelta sobre su cabeza, cayendo de espaldas.

Sophie saltó ágilmente sobre el cuerpo del mago. Frunció el ceño, y corrió más rápido. ¡Se estaba acercando! Intentó agarrar al conejo entre sus manos, pero él saltó más de lo debido y dio una vuelta en el suelo, semejante a la de Howl y de pronto…

Estaba Markl, sentando y algo mareado.

La chica jadeó y se arrodilló en el suelo, sorprendida. Tiempo después, Howl llegó hasta ella y se sentó, con las piernas extendidas, también sin aire.

Ambos no podían decir nada.

"¿Qué… Qué pasó?", preguntó el niño confundido.

Howl y Sophie se miraron, luego suspiraron resignados.

"¿Por qué…?", Markl frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué tengo ganas de comer zanahoria?"

Sophie soltó una ligera carcajada ahogada con la palma de su mano, Howl echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse de muy buena gana. Pronto, los dos se unieron en una frenética risa ante la mirada extrañada del niño.

Regresaron los cuatro, aún con las carcajadas de la chica y el mago resonando en los enrojecidos oídos de Markl.

"Que bueno que eres tú, Markl", dijo Calcifer, poniéndose un leño manchado de hollín.

Howl le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Sophie, y ésta soltó otra risita. Ese día había sido demasiado normal su comienzo y, como supuso, no lo terminó siendo. Pero, era mejor así. ¡Ojalá hubiera días así como este!

* * *

**O**tro más. Uff, como me divertí escribiéndolo. Como lo tenía en mi mente, era casi como una película. Viendo a Sophie y a Howl corriendo desesperadamente para atrapar a esa lindura bola de pelos que se había convertido Markl xDD

Me tomé el tiempo suficiente para subir y agradecerles mucho, pero de verdad, mucho por sus reviews. Espero que se animen más y pronto el fandom de Howl.. esté lleno de fics.

Bueh, derramo una lágrima sino. ¡Muchas gracias!

Esperen el siguiente, que es mi favorito.

¡Sayonara!

Makiko Lime.


	8. Inicio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Miyazaki y de Diana Winnie Jones. Howl me pertenece, es totalmente y completamente mío (PD: Sophie estuvo aquí). Diablos, Sophie me descubrió xD**

**Aviso: **Este es mi drabble favorito. Está hubicado después que Calcifer llega, aunque todavía no desifro si el lugar donde están todos es en las montañas o cerca del castillo. Igualmente, espero que lo disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**Inicio.**

**L**a mano de Howl rodeó la cintura de Sophie, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla a igual que los de ella. Se podía notar lo que pasaba entre ellos, ese amor que Arechi había contado.

A Markl se lo notaba emocionado; ¡no sabía lo que pasó, pero Howl y Sophie iban a quedarse juntos! Y para él, eso le era suficiente y bastaba.

–Vámonos –dijo Howl, entre un suspiro y una sonrisa, despegando finalmente sus ojos de la chica.

Sophie lo miró sin entender.

–¿A dónde?

–¿A dónde más? –respondió -. ¡Al castillo! –e inicio una marcha suave.

Arechi formó una sonrisa divertida. Markl miró a su maestro con los ojos abiertos. Heen ladró lastimeramente y movió ligeramente la cola. Sophie dirigió una mirada rápida a Calcifer, que estaba entre sus manos, y sonrió nerviosamente.

–Howl –habló Sophie suavemente, no sabiendo como empezar -. Hay… Hay algo que tienes que saber.

El mago se detuvo y frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando a Sophie sobre su hombro.

Sintiendo un feo escalofrío recorrer su espalda, se acercó a él y, culpable, con la cabeza gacha, murmuró:

–Yo… –levantó la cabeza, observando sus ojos azules y arqueó las cejas -. ¡Era la única forma de ir hacia ti!. ¡Te dije que no era necesario que pelearas! –parpadeó rápidamente, intentando que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Howl la miró sin ninguna expresión, hasta que aflojó un poco los hombros y formó una ligera sonrisa y la tomó de los hombros. Conciente de que estaba estorbando, Calcifer se marchó hacia el hombro de Markl, que miraba expectante.

–Sophie… Sophie, escucha –pidió Howl, inclinándose un poco, apoyando su frente contra la de ella -. Tenía que protegerte, no podía huir como siempre, .¿sabes? Si algo hu…

–¡¿Y si algo te hubiera pasado?.! –interrumpió Sophie, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y pisoteando el suelo.

Azules ojos brillaron, llenos de ternura. Se veía tan bonita así, intentando no llorar y enojada. Así que, lo más despreocupado que podía dijo:

–Pero no me pasó nada.

–¡Por suerte!

Sophie intentó sonreír y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir y a deslizarse rápidamente por sus mejillas. Howl, con su dedo, se las limpió suavemente.

–Regresemos al castillo.

Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando Sophie lo detuvo por el brazo. Volvió a mirarla, algo preocupado ya que no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

–¿Sophie?

La chica se mordió el labio y sus ojos pedían perdón.

–El… El… castillo está…

* * *

–¡**MI CASTILLO**!

Una bandada de pájaros salió volando, asustados, ante el chillido que Howl había lanzado espantado.

Se tiraba del pelo con sus dedos y tenía fuertemente apretada la mandíbula. Markl retrocedió, Heen se ocultó detrás de Arechi y ésta se sentó tranquilamente en una roca cercana.

–Mi… Mi castillo… –lloriqueó Howl, con dos pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos -. Mi… _castillo_…

Sophie tenía un vívido sonrojo sobre su nariz, causada por la culpa y la vergüenza. El niño intentó ser valiente y calmar a su maestro, pero decidió quedarse en el lugar. Calcifer alzó los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo clemencia.

–¡Estoy arruinado! –gritó Howl una vez más, dejando de tirarse el cabello y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose el rostro -. ¡Ruina!. ¡Desastre!

Entonces, la sombra del mago empezó a adoptar un aspecto extraño. Sophie miró al alrededor y vio como el sol era tapado por unas tormentosas nubes que lanzaban relámpagos amarillos y violetas.

La baba verde amenazaba de nuevo.

Decidida, frunció el ceño y se acercó a Howl y apretó entre sus dedos la oreja, haciéndolo calmar y chillar. Las nubes desaparecieron, la sombra volvió a adoptar una apariencia normal y los ojos de Howl se clavaron en los de Sophie.

–¡No te comportes como un niño! –exclamó la muchacha y suspiró, aligerando su ceño -. Estoy segura que puedes reconstruirlo.

Howl parpadeó y soltó un bufido.

–No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que cuesta, .¿verdad?

–¡Eres un gran mago!. ¡Puedes hasta caminar por el cielo! .¿O lo olvidaste? –alentó Sophie, tratando de que la cosa verde no volviera ni amenazara otra vez.

Howl permaneció callado, con la mejor cara de rabieta que poseía. Finalmente, las palabras de Sophie empezaron a tener efecto.

–¡Eso es!

Markl y Sophie saltaron, algo asustados por el rápido entusiasmo y optimismo que la sonrisa radiante de Howl les mostraba.

–¡Podemos hacer que el castillo vuele!

–¿Eh?. ¿Eso es posible? –preguntó Markl sorprendido e ilusionado. ¡Un castillo flotante sonaba más interesante que un castillo movible!

–Sí, si sabes el conjuro –respondió Howl, buscando entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su castillo -. ¿Te parece buena idea, Calcifer?

El demonio del fuego se erizó.

–Mientras pueda ir donde quiera… –murmuró, pero agregó rápidamente -¡Ni se te ocurra tratarme como un esclavo otra vez!

Howl se rió levemente con gracia.

–¿Es un trato?

Calcifer se tornó rosado y los ojos estaban fruncidos.

–¡No vuelvo hacer tratos contigo! –finalizó solemne, pero dejaba entender que se quedaría con ellos sin necesidad de hacer algún contrato.

Sophie sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba todo esto. Iba a quedarse en el castillo, Howl, Calcifer, Markl, Heen y Arechi iban a ser su familia. Y ella sería la familia de ellos.

–¡Lo encontré! –exclamó Howl, alegre, sacando un libro marrón, muy viejo -. Acá tiene como hacer que el castillo vuele y podemos modificar un poco el conjuro para que Calcifer pueda moverse dentro del castillo, .¿qué te parece?

Calcifer sonrió y asintió, contento de que no se quedara confinado para siempre en una chimenea.

Howl se acercó a Sophie y entrelazó su mano con la de ella, sonriendo entusiasta. Parecía un niño que le acabaran de dar el regalo que siempre quiso.

–¿Podemos tener una florería? –preguntó Sophie tímidamente, pero con una sonrisa, contagiándose de la felicidad.

–Sí, y cuando Market Chopping quede arreglado, podremos volver… Si eso es lo que tú quieres –agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

Esto era un inicio y cosas maravillosas podrían empezar a suceder. Aunque Sophie también podría esperar cosas pegajosas y de color verde que mancharan.

Sí, podría soportarlo… mientras que no tuviera que hacer sombreros ni la limpieza. Todos ayudarían, o si no ella no cocinaría.

–Me parece bien, así podré visitar más seguido a Lettie.

Howl apretó un poco más su mano.

–Por cierto, Sophie –cuando ella lo miró, él se agachó y la besó en los labios.

Nuevamente, Markl mostró un curioso rostro y estiró el cuello para ver pero Arechi le tapó los ojos, pegándolo contra su pecho y desvió la mirada. Se mostraba demasiado divertida. ¡Esto era aún más emocionante que la guerra!

–Te amo –susurró el mago y empezó a reír al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

–¡¿Qué esperan?! .¡Puede llover en cualquier momento! –chilló Calcifer algo molesto, mirando aprehensivamente el cielo azul.

–Ya vamos, Calcifer –respondió Howl, abriendo el libro viejo y se acercó a los escombros -. Esto podría ir aquí, y también haríamos un jardín y aquí también…

Sophie suspiró con alegría, viendo como Markl se acercaba entusiasmado seguido de Heen y de Arechi, quién le dirigió una mirada divertida.

¡Basta de sombreros, basta de bastones, arrugas o problemas de la vejez!

Este si era el _inicio_ perfecto.

* * *

**Y**a está. Esto fue mi drabble favorito. Creo que, desde hace seis años que llevo escribiendo, este fue mi mejor escrito. No sé, al menos me gusta la frescura y me dejó un ligero calorcito en el pecho cuando finalmente lo terminé en mi computadora. ¿Ustedes que dicen? .¿Les gustó?

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review. Muchas gracias a: **yuki-eirisama** (que bueno que te pareció divertido), **Jovana **(muchas gracias por decir eso de mí, aunque no sé si soy verdaderamente grande, pero gracias), **Harlett** (claro que es divertido, y más aún ver a Howl corriendo con la cara llena de hollín xD), **Sowelu** (jaja, pero Sophie me descubrió y creo que ella no quiere compartirlo xDDD), **Nat **(no, de verdad, muchas gracias a vos por decirme eso).

Muchas gracias a todos por hacer evolucionar tanto a este conjunto de drabbles, no creí que aún hubiera gente que recordara y adorada esta hermosa película.

Me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo drabble! (hace como Howl y se tira por el balcón, sólo que queda con un brazo roto). Auch, debo dejar estas cosas a los magos xD

_¡Sayonara!_

**Makiko Lime.**


	9. No sé qué

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hayao Miyazaki y Diana Winnie Jones. Algún día, juro que Howl será mío pero mientras tanto le pertenece a Sophie.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Ojalá este le guste tanto como me gustó a mí. Siento que _esa chispa_ vino otra vez.

* * *

HAPPY MOMENTS.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**No sé qué.**

¿**Q**ué estaba haciendo yo? Realmente eso había escapado de mi memoria. Tal vez fui para divertirme, o para ver como la gente de ese lugar festejaba al mandar a seres humanos a morir en una guerra sin ningún sentido. Admito que mi memoria no es confiable.

Resulta que estaba caminando por ahí, viendo las tan pintorescas casas cuando descubrí que alguien me estaba siguiendo. No necesité saber realmente quién era, resultaba demasiado evidente de que no podía hacer un paseo en paz. Así que, conociéndome como me conozco, me escabullí por entre la gente y fui a parar a un camino desierto.

Y entonces la vi. No hacia falta darme cuenta que estaba siendo acosada por los soldados, que en vez de estar haciendo guardia iban a molestar jovencitas como ella. Un no sé qué me dijo que fuera y la ayudara, y otro también no sé qué me obligó a sujetarla del hombro y decirle:

–Ah, aquí estás. Te estaba buscando.

Apenas me había acercando, tanto mi collar como el anillo brillaron. Todo lo que dije fue con sinceridad, sin ningún rastro de actuación.

Los soldados parecían sorprendidos. No me extraña.

–Estamos charlando –dijo un soldado rubio, con cierto miedo pero igualmente tan amenazador. El otro, con un gran bigote parecía el más receloso.

–No me digan. A mí me pareció que estaban a punto de irse –contesté con absoluta calma, haciendo un simple hechizo para que se pusieran en marcha y se alejaran.

Sentí como la chica a la que acabé de salvar, se tensaba mucho. _No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Yo te voy a proteger. _Sí, me hubiera gustado decirle esas palabras.

–No les guardes rencor, no son tan malos –dije para, al menos, intentar tranquilizarla pero sólo logré sorprenderla y, creo, que asustarla -. Vámonos, seré tu escolta toda la tarde.

Sería divertido estar con ella, al menos por un rato y así librarme de _quién me estaba persiguiendo_.

–En realidad… iba al café Cesari's.

Oh, oh. Creo que _ese _alguien me encontró.

–No te asustes, alguien me sigue –murmuré cerca de ella, observando el lugar donde me pareció ver una sombra -. Camina.

Sujeté su mano e hice que me tomara del brazo. Deberíamos alejarnos de aquí, o si no causaremos un completo espectáculo.

Y empezamos a caminar. La magia se hacía tan presente que me parecía divertido. Escuchaba los ruidos que hacían los monstruos de la Bruja Calamidad cuando se acercaban listos para atacar, mezclados con nuestros pasos. Sin poder evitarlo, mi sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande. O me querían a mí o…

–Creo… Que te quieren a ti –pensé en voz alta y escuché como ella soltaba un pequeño chillido y se sujetaba fuertemente de mi brazo -. Por aquí.

Doblamos justo a tiempo.

Frente a frente, los monstruitos de la Bruja aparecieron ante nosotros, saliendo de –seguramente- las grietas de las paredes. Cada vez caminábamos más y más rápido. ¿Tan enojada estaba la bruja? Tan sólo la salvé de ser acosada de unos soldados.

Y a lo lejos se acercaban otros más. Se ve que no teníamos salida, pero yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.

–Sujétate.

Así que, mientras ella se sujetaba muy fuerte de mi camisa, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y, los dos, nos subimos por el aire.

Pude escuchar un ligero 'ah'. Y eso me pareció aún más divertido.

Apreté sus manos con las mías.

–Estira las piernas y empieza a caminar.

Y lentamente, como teniéndome confianza, ella empezó a hacer lo mismo.

–¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil –le dije, viendo como las personas eran pequeñas desde aquí arriba. No usaba mucho este hechizo, pero me alegra haberlo usado hoy.

Caminas muy cerca del techo, mientras que la gente –inmune- bailaba allá abajo. Solté una carcajada, también algo sorprendido de que nadie percatara nuestra presencia.

Era muy cómodo caminar con ella, lo hacía bastante bien.

–Te sale natural –le susurré mirándola, y ella también me miró, sonriendo un poco.

Se veía más linda así.

Finalmente, llegamos al café Cesari's… O, al menos, hacia la terraza. Siendo sincero, me hubiera gustado estar con ella toda la tarde; parecía una chica muy tímida.

Me detuve en la baranda de la terraza y la dejé suavemente. Sin saber el por qué, tal vez ese no sé qué, no la pude soltar inmediatamente. Nuestras manos se mantuvieron entrelazada por unos instantes.

Su rostro era muy parecido al de _Sophie_. Había algo de ella en sus ojos.

–Me aseguraré de que se vayan, pero espera un momento antes de salir.

Su sonrisa era muy bonita.

–Sí.

Su voz también me resultó familiar.

Ah, pero en cualquier momento los Hombres de Goma aparecerían, así que era mejor retirarme y así evitar que vuelvan a molestarla.

–Hasta luego.

Di un salto hacia atrás, cayendo entre la multitud sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Vi que ella se asomaba, entre sorprendida y asustada. Sí, hasta así también era bonita.

Y, sin esperar un momento más, me alejé rápidamente del café. La magia empezó a seguirme, alejándose también.

Estaba escapando, como siempre.

Pero… porque ese no sé que me decía que la protegiera.

Sí, a _ella._

* * *

**O**tro más. Este también es de mis favoritos. Siempre tuve ganas de hacer un fic así, y acá está el resultado. Quería hacer según el punto de vista de Sophie, pero me dije¿Y Howl? De por sí es medio misterioso, así que.. ¡Vamos a escribir sobre él! Y bueh, esto salió. Ahh, lo hice basándome en la película con doblaje mexicano, es que no tenía ganas de escribir Wich of the Waste xD. 

**Gracias a los reviews del drabble anterior.** Son muy amables todas ustedes. Gracias a **yuki-eirisama **(gracias por tu comentario). **Harlett **(O sea¿no habías visto antes la película? xD Bueno, gracias de todos modos). **Sowelu **(Y es lo que podemos hacer, chica xD. Gracias por tu comentario, fue muy dulce. Sí, y así yo también lo creo).

Bueno, eso es todo. Igualmente, aún nos queda mucho. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

_¡Sayonara!_

**Makiko Lime**


	10. Pluma Azul

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dianna Winnie Jones y de Hayao Miyazaki. Sophie es de Howl, Howl es de Sophie. Así que.. Me quedo con... ¡Calcifer!**

**Aviso: **Es un Universo Alterno. Ciertamente, es más pequeño que el anterior. Espero que puedan entender lo que quise decir, y si no.. Bueh, no importa. xD

* * *

**HAPPY MOMENTS**

-

-

-

**Pluma azul**.

**R**efunfuñando, Sophie tomó asiento bruscamente sobre la fuente del parque de Market Chopping. Sin prestarle mucha atención a la elegante gente que iba y venía, arqueó las cejas y suspiró con resignación. Observó al libro que tenía en sus manos y lo abrió, hundiendo la nariz en él. Casi inmediatamente, el libro pareció atraparla.

-

'En una tierra muy lejana, vivía una princesa aburrida. Jugaba con su rizado cabello, mientras miraba a sus aburridos sirvientes corriendo de allá para acá.

_»¡Qué aburrido!«_, resopló elegantemente la jovencita, levantándose de su hermoso pero aburrido trono. _»Quiero conocer el mundo. ¡Saber lo que hay por allí!«_

Seguramente allá afuera era todo diversión. Algo le decía a la aburrida princesa que a través de los muros había un mundo lleno de magia esperándola, con impaciencia. A igual que ella.'

-

Sophie suspiró una vez más, preguntándose si era cierto que a través de unos muros podría esconderse la magia. Sonrió levemente, algo frustrada consigo misma por andar pensando en tantas tonterías.

Una paloma revoloteó de la nada, muy cerca de ella, arrancándole un pequeño chillido y un gran sobresalto. Escuchó una carcajada divertida y volteó a ver, algo apenada y también ligeramente ofendida. No quería ser el chiste de nadie.

–Tranquila, no va hacerte daño –dijo un muchacho, de cabello rubio largo hasta casi los hombros, camisa grande y de color blanco, con unos pantalones negros.

Permaneció callada, algo sorprendida por encontrar a una persona tan extraña. No siempre se encontraba en Market Chopping a una persona como él, y menos con una sonrisa tan amable y… divertida.

Entonces, lo reconoció.

Howl, un estudiante de la _Escuela Para Chicos Madam Suliman_. Había oído hablar mucho de él, ya que sus compañeras murmuraban entre los pasillos y la biblioteca. Sophie entendió el por qué siempre decían que era tan atractivo. Pero, aún así, él era tan conocido por su atractivo como su fama de ser una persona estrafalaria.

Había escuchado que sonreía mientras miraba el cielo, como si pudiera ver algo ajeno a los ojos comunes o alimentando las palomas cada tarde. Se notaba que hoy se dedicaba a lo segundo.

–Eh… Sí, claro –avergonzada, sintiendo que él había notado la forma en que lo estaba viendo, Sophie ocultó otra vez su nariz en el libro.

Howl alargó su mano, tirando un poco de migajas de pan y se alejó un poco. De vez en cuando, Sophie levantaba la cabeza para mirarle con muchísima curiosidad. El chico le recordaba a un niño alimentando a las palomas.

Su sonrisa era muy dulce. También era muy delicado con las palomas, como temiendo asustarlas. Se veía… bastante bien.

Cuando él giró, como si fuera a mirarla, Sophie volvió a ocultarse en el libro tan rápido como una avestruz ocultaba su rostro entre la tierra. Intentó concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura, pero era imposible. Howl le daba muchos escalofríos, porque sabía que la estaba mirando.

–¿Tú eres estudiante del _Instituto Señora Arechi_?

Bajó el libro lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Howl. Fue consiente de sus brillantes ojos azules, de la cálida sonrisa y, claro, de la pregunta.

Parpadeó. ¿Acaso la había visto? Hoy no llevaba el uniforme.

–Sí. Sí.

–Mm… –entrecerró los ojos, y se alejó para tan sólo sentarse a su lado.

Sophie sintió que se tensaba. ¿Por qué debía estar al lado de ella? Tragó saliva y ocultó su rostro otra vez en el libro, intentando engañarlo y no hacerle notar que estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Howl, girando el rostro, clavándole los ojos azules.

Sophie cerró el libro y se preguntó si estaría en lo correcto en contestarle. Él era un… casi un extraño, pero si se iba al caso casi nadie hablaba con ella.

–Sophie Hatter –contestó finalmente, sabiendo que en parte era su culpa que nadie quisiera acercársele -. ¿Y tú?

Entonces, .¿por qué quería que Howl se acercara a ella?

–Howl Jenkis.

Aunque ya lo sabía, eso fue de pura cortesía.

El chico volvió a extender la mano, tirando comida a las palomas que se acercaron rápidamente con su movimientos raros en la cabeza. Incluso algunas, dando brincos, se subieron sobre la mano y el hombro de Howl.

–¿Quieres intentarlo? –preguntó el chico alegremente, ignorando que una paloma sujetaba y tiraba de un mechón de su rubio cabello.

–No, no… –rechazó Sophie con cierto miedo, apretando el libro contra su pecho. Aunque no estaba segura si era por las palomas o por…

Pero, aún sonriente, Howl estiró su mano y sujetó la muñeca de la chica. Su cuerpo pareció no responderle cuando dejó el alimento sobre su mano; sus dedos le habían provocado un cierto toque eléctrico sobre su espalda.

–Ahora –explicó Howl -, estira suavemente y tira de a poco el alimento. Así te tendrán confianza.

Sophie lo miró por unos momentos y al encontrar sólo una sonrisa, hizo lo que él le dijo. Con inseguridad, tiró de a poco las migajas de pan y las palomas se acercaron tímidamente hacia el alimento. Picotearon el suelo, hasta que una se quedó mirando fijamente su mano y finalmente decidió subirse. Y como una reacción en cadena, algunas se subieron sobre su mano y otras sobre su hombro.

Sophie empezó a reírse. ¡Sus plumas le causaban cosquillas! Y no le dolían cuando picoteaban su mano, al contrario, apenas lo sentía.

–¿Ves que no era tan difícil? –dijo Howl, con una expresión que podría decirse que era de orgullo -. Eres una persona muy buena.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

–No siempre las palomas se suben al hombro de la gente porque simplemente las alimentan –contestó.

Intentó sonreírle, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas. Tenía una buena impresión de ella sólo por las palomas. ¿Eso era una buena señal, tal vez?

Permanecieron callados, observando como las palomas picoteaban el suelo o algunas tomaban el vuelo y se alejaban. Por más extraño que pareciera, Sophie nunca se había sentido tan tranquila con alguien.

Jamás creyó que el silencio podría ser tan cómodo.

–¿Y siempre estás sola, Sophie? –preguntó Howl, volviendo a tirar un poco más de alimento y varias aves se lanzaron en una desesperada carrera.

La chica estiró la mano silenciosamente, Howl le dio las migajas.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Sophie no lo miró cuando dijo eso. ¿Es qué era tan obvia?

Jamás tuvo una amiga de verdad, eso era cierto. Y no es que no se hablaba con sus compañeras, simplemente se saludaban con respeto. Su familia era muy unida, eso era verdad, pero Fanny estaba ocupada con la tienda de sombreros, Lettie se había marchado a Cesari's y ella se quedaba haciendo sombreros para matar el tiempo.

Sólo eso. No es que no estuviera sola.

–Cuando vienes aquí, siempre lees sola –contestó Howl, con el flequillo tapando parcialmente sus ojos por lo que Sophie no pudo descifrar lo que realmente quiso decir.

¿Acaso…? .¿Él la había visto otra veces? De pronto, el corazón pareció bombardearle fuertemente contra su pecho. El simple hecho de que Howl ya la haya visto, la avergonzaba.

–N–No, no siempre –dijo evasivamente -. Me gusta leer sola, eso es todo –agregó con una sonrisa.

–Mm…

Nuevamente eso. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Era una persona que parecía tener demasiados secretos.

–¿Tú… Tú vienes siempre a alimentar las palomas?

Él no contestó.

–¿Por qué? –siguió Sophie.

Howl dejó de alimentar las palomas.

–Porque espero a alguien –y de repente se levantó, sonriente -. Hasta luego, Sophie.

_"¿Ya te vas?"_, quiso Sophie preguntarle, pero seguramente esa persona ya había llegado. ¿Será una muchacha hermosa? Debe ser, Howl era demasiado atractivo para no…

Sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo su sonrisa.

–Sí, nos vemos –sacudió su mano, a medida que Howl se iba alejando de ella pero al ver su espalda cada vez más lejos, sintió una ligera urgencia -. ¡Howl!. ¡.¿Vendrás mañana?.!

Él se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Parecía sorprendido, pero después pareció recobrar el humor y la sonrisa que le regaló, tal vez fue la más sincera.

–¡Por supuesto! –y, entre la multitud, desapareció.

Sophie suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír, abrazando el libro con fuerza. No sabía el por qué, pero algo le decía que había magia al su alrededor.

Tal vez fue Howl, tal vez fueron las palomas, tal vez fue fuente o el libro pero se sintió llena, contenta, aliviada. Sentía una calidez en su pecho que la hacía sonreír con verdadera alegría, sin ninguna mentira.

Howl seguramente habría sentido eso.

¡Lo volvería a ver!

Suspiró risueña y observó el lugar donde Howl se había sentado. Algo le llamó su atención.

Había una pluma azul allí. La tomó y la observó sorprendida, girándola entre sus dedos a la luz del sol brillante.

Era tan hermosa, tan delicada, que parecía brillar por si misma.

Entonces, abrió los ojos sorprendida, comprendiéndolo. _"Esto es…"_. Volvió a forma una sonrisa y abrió el libro por donde se había quedado, guardándola. Y lo volvió a abrazar.

Entonces, Sophie se levantó.

–Tengo que hacer la cena.

Y se alejó, con paso rápido.

-

-

Howl sonrió, finalmente la había encontrado.

El viento sopló, y varias plumas azules escaparon junto con él.

* * *

**U**no más. Waa, este es el último que tengo guardado. ¡Tengo que guardar los otros! (horror). Bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir sobre este drabble, one-shot o como sea? A mí me gustó. Tal vez tenga un final abierto, tal vez es el principio de muchos "encuentros". Se los dejo a su entera predispocición xD

Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews. ¡Ya pasamos los cincuenta! .¡Wii! Me siento emocionada. ¡Vaya regalo! Muchísimas gracias a **Lilith Hastelin **(Eso porque ya los tengo guardados, ahora no tengo ni uno, así que ahora tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo, jaja. Muchas gracias xD), a **yuki-eirisama** (No molestás, al contrario, mientras más largos mensajes mucho mejor xD. Muchísimas gracias). **Harlett** (Yo también la encontré de casualidad. Muchas gracias, de verdad). **Sowelu** (Kyaa, a mí también me encanta esa frase, es tan.. tan.. ejem, que me babeo xD Sobre la segunda frase, pues.. Howl vio a Sophie cuando era pequeño pero no sabía que la chica a la que rescató era Sophie, por eso dijo eso xD No sé si me explico. Muchas gracias), **-w-VaLe-Chan-w-** (Chica, actualizo una vez a la semana, o si no ponete en los alertas que ayudan bastante.. creo. Muchas gracias por tus tres mensajes xD) y a **Wickyta-chan** (Gracias por sus reviews en los diferentes caps).

¡De verdad! .¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Aprovecho para dar publicidad. En mi Livejournal (diario) escribí una historia navideña para "Retos a la Carta", y quería saber su opinión. Pueden entrar ahí y dejarme un comentario, no es necesario estar registrado :)

http:// eleanor-ai . livejournal . com / 11414 . html (sin los espacios, claro xD).

Bueno, dejo de tanta charla. ¡Muchísimas gracias otra vez por sus mensajes!

¡Feliz Navidad! .¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

¡_Sayonara!_

**Makiko Lime**


	11. Una Estrella

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dianna Winnie Jones y de Miyazaki. ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas y que, por eso, me quedaré con Howl algún día!**

**Aviso: **Yo y mis puntos de vista xD Ciertamente, me gusta escribir sobre estas cosas, es entretenido. Je. Empezó bien, pero creo que el final me quedó medio flojo. Odio perder la inspiración en el medio del drabble D:

**

* * *

**

HAPPY MOMENTS

-

-

- 

**Una estrella.**

**E**studiar hechizos no era lo que su tío le mencionó cuando le dio la cabaña. Tampoco creyó que esa vieja bruja le mandara tanto trabajo. A él no le gustaba intentar hacer más fuertes a las calabazas, ni como ayudar a las flores a crecer, ni hacer que una capa cambiara su aspecto. ¿Objetos que se mantuvieran en contante movimiento? .¡Ni hablar!

Resopló molesto, haciendo que su flequillo danzara sobre su frente con cierta elegancia. Leyó lo que había escrito y tomó el viejo libro rojo de su tío. Ojeó las hojas rápidamente hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Un conjuro para hacer que una puerta de a varios lugares distintos, inclusive conectaba otros mundos. ¡Eso si que era entretenido, no como los hechizos de la vieja bruja con sonrisa aterradora!

De pronto, escuchó como si algo hubiera caído muy fuerte. Bajó el libro, haciendo que solamente sus ojos se pudieran ver. Otra vez ese estruendo, pero como si esta vez hubiera caído contra el lago.

Cerró el libro suavemente, dejándolo en la mesa y muy lentamente abrió la puerta. El viento hizo que su cabello se moviera y miró atentamente al cielo. Claro, inmenso y lleno de brillantes y claras estrellas.

Notó como algunas estrellas titilaban fuertemente y se desprendían, empezando a caer hacia la tierra como hilos de plata, cruzando el oscuro cielo. Permaneció quieto, viendo como unas de ellas caía sobre la hierva y salía corriendo hasta desaparecer como una burbuja.

Sorprendido y algo apenado por ese triste espectáculo, se fue acercando cautelosamente. Rodeó el río, viendo como hilo tras hilo de plata iban cayendo para terminar con su vida. Había leído los libros de su tío, contando sobre como morían las estrellas y jamás imaginó ser protagonista de esto.

Lluvia de estrellas.

Siguió caminando, mientras que las pequeñas criaturas caían y salían corriendo aterradas, desapareciendo. Primero se iluminaba, después venía la oscuridad.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

Una estrella iba cayendo. Se movió un poco, estiró los brazos y cayó suavemente contra sus manos. Sentía como la calidez de la estrella se iba apando.

Estaba muriendo entre sus manos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?", preguntó, intentando sonreírle para que se calmara.

Una cabeza sin ojos y sin boca volteó a verlo.

"Dame tu corazón"

"¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

Le gustaría ayudarla, pero primero necesitaba saber para qué quería su corazón.

"Lo necesito para vivir", su voz ahora era casi como un susurro apagado y cansado. "Me estoy muriendo", agregó tristemente.

Aquello también le dolió. No le gustaba la muerte.

"Está bien, te lo daré", asintió sin pensarlo mucho.

Abrió su boca y, como si se tratara de un bocadillo, lo tragó. Primero no sintió nada, sólo algo casi frío bajando por su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió, soltando un ligero gemido.

Era como si algo le estuviera arrancando y quemaba. Apoyó sus manos contra su pecho, ligeramente a la izquierda y algo pesado cayó sobre ellas. Aún con los ojos cerrados y esa sensación como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, las alejó.

Entre sus manos tenía un pequeño fuego anaranjado, con el centro amarillo.

"¡Howl! .¡Calcifer!"

Ante la mención de su nombre, volteó a ver y descubrió a una chica de cabello blanco cayendo en un agujero. Sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, vio como la chica iba desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

"¡Soy yo, Sophie!. ¡Ya sé como puedo ayudarte!. ¡Búscame en el futuro!", gritó con las últimas fuerzas y notó como una mancha anaranjada se fue con ella.

Y desapareció.

Howl se acercó, más que sorprendido. ¿Sophie?

"¿Quién era esa chica?", preguntó la misma voz de la estrella.

Howl bajó sus ojos y notó que el fuego tenía dos grandes ojos negros. Pero volvió a ver hacia donde había estado la chica.

"Sophie…"

¿Ayudarlo?. ¿Se refería a él y la estrella?

No entendía mucho.

¿Buscarla en el futuro? .¿Qué futuro?

Suspiró, confundido.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? .¿Irás a buscarla?"

"No lo sé. No entiendo mucho", admitió.

Calcifer parpadeó.

"Al menos tienes una pista"

"Mm…", entrecerró los ojos.

Aún seguía la imagen algo asustada y triste de la chica. Difícilmente podría olvidar ojos como los de ella.

"Ya sabes su nombre"

Entonces, prestó atención al fuego que estaba entre sus manos.

"Tienes razón. Tal vez sea mejor empezar a buscarla, .¿no crees? .¿Cómo te llamas? .¿Calcifer?", entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa, Howl empezó a volver hacia su cabaña.

"Yo soy Calcifer, el demonio del fuego"

"¿No eres una estrella?", le sonrió burlonamente.

El fuego se tornó ciertamente rosado.

"Está bien. Calcifer, yo soy Howl Jenkis"

-

-

-

"¿En qué piensas?"

Howl abrió los ojos y volteó a ver. Sophie se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a él. Había quedado perdido, mirando la chimenea vacía.

Entonces, sonrió, fijándose en el brillante y blanco cabello de Sophie.

"En las estrellas", contestó vagamente y se acercó un poco más a ella, susurrándole en el oído. "Gracias"

Y besó su mejilla.

Ella lo miró con el sonrojo leve, pero no preguntó.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, seguramente no estaría aquí y terminaría siendo un monstruo. No tendría los recuerdos que ahora tenía, tanto tristes como alegres y tampoco tendría una familia como la de ahora.

Porque Sophie fue como una estrella y en vez de salvarla, terminó ella salvándolo a él.

Huh, mañana prepararía el desayuno.

* * *

**U**ff, terminado. Otro más. ¡Once! Wow! Avanzo muy rápido con esta cosa xD Muchas, muchísimas gracias a sus comentarios anteriores. ¡De verdad, me hacen muy feliz! Me alegra ver como este conjunto de drabbles (sin relación entre sí), guste tanto.

Muchísimas gracias a **todas**. Muchísimas gracias. Me hicieron muy feliz al ver esos 58 reviews! Muchísimas gracias!

Bien, espero que este pequeño drabble les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima entrega!

Makiko Lime.


	12. Bajo la Lluvia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hayao Miyazaki y de Dianna Winnie Jones. Y bueh, todas sabemos la inminente verdad: Howl es de Sophie. Uf.**

**Aviso: **Definitivamente, este es el último que tengo. Ahora tendré que ir escribiendo más xD Ejem, este es otro drabble sobre mi punto de vista. Pasó en la película, cuando Howl se llenó de esa baba verde biscosa. ¡Disfruten! Ah! Me basé en el doblaje mexicano, no tenía ganas de leer los subtitulos xD

**HAPPY MOMENTS.**

-

-

-

**Bajo la Lluvia**

**T**odo temblaba. Los objetos hacían ruido, moviéndose de su lugar. La oscuridad se hacía más presente y sus sombras empezaron a adoptar formas extrañas, diferentes, aterradoras. Sophie miró alrededor, sorprendida y algo asustada.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Calcifer desesperadamente, viendo como una sombra con forma de mano se acercaba a él amenazadoramente -. ¡Howl, no hagas eso!

Esto realmente daba miedo, pensó Sophie. Markl, acercándose instintivamente hacia ella, explicó, mirando alrededor:

–Invoca los espíritus de las tinieblas. Lo vi hacerlo una vez cuando lo dejó una chica.

Eso llamó por completo la atención de Sophie y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Tanto escándalo porque lo había dejado una chica?

Con determinación y paciencia, como se debería comportar una anciana, Sophie colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Howl en forma de consuelo. Sonrió lo más tiernamente que daban sus labios, intentando que el mago terminara con esto.

–Calma, Howl, estarás bien –susurró Sophie, ignorando por completo el temblor, los ruidos y las sombras -. Te volveremos a teñir el cabello, .¿sí?

Apenas tocó su espalda, sintió algo viscoso y al alejar su mano, llevó consigo restos babosos de algo verde. Aturdida, Sophie se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Howl despegaba toda esa sustancia asquerosa y de color verde, y lentamente se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

¡.¿Todo esto por su cabello?.! .¿Puede que sea así? Se alejó, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, causándole cierto daño. No entendía… ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

Los ojos de Sophie empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Era necesario todo este espectáculo? .¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que así se veía mucho mejor?. ¡.¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?.! .¡Él estaba ahí, sentado, medio desnudo, llorando –como un chiquillo– porque el color de su pelo no le gustaba!. ¡Comportándose como una víctima, diciendo que no era atractivo cuando… cuando…!

Aún con la sustancia viscosa, Sophie apretó fuertemente su mano, tratando de controlar todo ese enojo hacia el mago. ¿Era enojo, acaso?

O… ¿algo más?

Retrocedió, asustándose más de sus sentimientos que otra cosa.

Markl la miró confundido y expectante, como si estuviera esperando alguna reprimenda.

Frunció el ceño.

–¡Basta!. ¡.¿La estás pasando mal?.! –su tono fue incredúlo, pero con unas inmensas ganas de llorar y el corazón latiéndole mil por hora -. ¡Pues yo nunca en mi vida he sido bonita!

Y dio la media vuelta, corriendo hacia la puerta. No podía soportarlo. No podía aguantar sus lágrimas, su actitud tan infantil, su sonrisa tan tranquila, la sustancia viscosa, su amabilidad, su… ¡No soportaba lo que Howl…!

–¡Me voy de este lugar! –dijo cortante, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí, sin importarle Howl, ni Markl, ni la lluvia.

Caminó con paso firme y rápido hacia la orilla del Lago Estrella, y lentamente aminoró el paso hasta finalmente detenerse.

La lluvia la mojaba, la empapaba y… aclaraba su mente.

La sonrisa de Howl la perseguía, su amabilidad latía siempre en su mente; la primera vez que lo vio, su tacto, su voz, sus ojos. El corazón le dolía. El pecho le dolía. Podría decirse que le dolía hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.

Entonces, supo la verdad.

¿Cómo fue tan tonta para ocultárselo a sí misma? Había salido en busca de una fortuna, o de recuperar su apariencia normal y cuando estuvo en el castillo de Howl, y lo vio… Sophie recordó perfectamente el nerviosismo que sentía, la alegría que parecía estallar por todos lados.

Estaba con él.

_Lo volvió a ver._

A _él_.

Sophie no pudo aguantarlo más. Intentó contenerse, respirando fuertemente por su nariz, tragando lo más que podía pero fue inevitable.

¡Se había enamorado de Howl!

¡Él le había arrebatado el corazón; no con su maldad, no con magia! .¡Simplemente con su sonrisa y su amabilidad! Lo había hecho, y ahora se sentía una tonta.

Ella era anciana, aunque hechizada, pero también no era bonita. Howl nunca lograría fijarse en ella, ni aunque no tuviera la maldición.

Soltó su llanto con libertad, con fuerza, dejándose llevar por la lluvia y sus sentimientos. ¡Se había enamorado!

Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Volteó y se dio cuenta que era Nabo. Ahh, y traía un paraguas consigo.

–Cabeza de Nabo, siempre tan amable… –le sonrió, agradecida con sinceridad. Se sentía mejor, ahora que sabía sus sentimientos…

–¡Sophie! –Markl llegó rápidamente hacia ella, tirándole del brazo -. ¡Howl tiene problemas!. ¡Tienes que ir adentro!

Al entrar, Sophie observó que el hogar casi estaba todo ensuciado por la baba viscosa y verde. Calcifer sostenía lastimeramente un pedazo de madera, mientras que Howl tenía la cabeza tirada.

Sophie sonrió. No podía evitarlo.

–¡Howl, ya basta! .¡Me ahogo! –chillaba Calcifer, viendo con terror como la baba se iba acercando cada vez más, mucho más. Miró hacia la puerta, descubriéndola -. ¡Sophie!. ¡Ayuda, ayuda!

Así era él, y le gustaba de esa forma.

–Qué melodrama… –su ánimo iba subiendo un poco más.

Markl, todo mojado, miró preocupado a su maestro.

–¿Está muerto? –jadeó, algo asustado.

Sophie se arremangó el vestido. ¡Bueno, vieja o no, tenía que limpiar toda esta suciedad causada por ese irresponsable y caprichoso mago!

–No, está bien. Está haciendo una rabieta –respondió Sophie con alegría.

Sí, lo amaba. Aún no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor, pero… Bueno, no importaba. Ahora deberían arrastrar la silla hacia las escaleras, preparar el baño y… limpiar.

¡Oh, debía hacer todo devuelta!

* * *

**Y** acá estamos con... ¡Doce drabbles! .¡Yeah! Me siento dichosa. Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes que se molestan en leerme y dejarme su opinión. De verdad, este fic no llegaría hasta acá si no hubiera sido por todas ustedes, que me dan alientos con sus reviews. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

En fin, estoy algo apurada. ¡Pero no se preocupen! La semana que viene traeré uno nuevo, y creo que me alejaré de estos puntos de vista por un ratito xD. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**¡Good-bye! .¡Y felices vacaciones!**

**_Makiko Lime._**


	13. De como Howl cuida el castillo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Hayao Miyazaki y de Dianna Winnie Jones. Aunque estoy hablando con ellos para que me den a Howl, pero me dijeron que tengo que hablar con Sophie y ella me da miedo u.u**

**Notas de autora: **¡Jo! Otro más. Este me causó tanta gracia a medida que lo iba escribiendo, y tanto sueño... (eran como las 3 a.m. cuando lo escribí xD) Espero que también a ustedes le cause tanto como a mí.

* * *

**HAPPY MOMENTS**

-

-

-

-

**De cómo Howl cuida el castillo.**

_Recuerda, Howl: Debes mantener limpio el castillo, no ensuciarlo, destruirlo y mucho menos hacerlo explotar._

**S**ophie se acomodó el sombrero sobre cabeza y asintió satisfecha. Markl le dio el antiguo bastón de la muchacha a la vieja bruja y se acomodó su cinturón y su cabello. La abuela hizo lo mismo con su cabello y se alisó la falda de su vestido.

–¿Por qué se arreglan tanto? –se quejó Howl, bostezando y, debido a un escalofrío, se tapó más con su manta marrón.

–Volveremos a la tarde. Mantén todo limpio¿de acuerdo? –aunque el rostro de Sophie era dulce, él sabía muy bien que eso era una orden.

Sophie se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Howl los acompañó hacia la puerta y los despidió agitando la mano. Según le habían comentado, ellos se irían a pasear y hacer unas compras a la capital… ¿Por qué debía quedarse a cuidar del castillo, eh? Con Calcifer era más que suficiente.

–¿Tú qué sabes? –le preguntó Howl, tomando asiento en el sofá y apoyando los pies cerca de la chimenea.

Calcifer tomó un leño y negó con la cabeza.

–Sé lo mismo que tú.

Bostezó una vez más. Se estaba recuperando de un resfriado leve y, aunque casi estaba curado, aún tenía mucho sueño. Tal vez podría dormir por un rato.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que nada más habían pasado dos horas y esos tres no habían vuelto. Se levantó, cubriéndose muy bien con la manta y observó toda la sala. Parecía casi relucir de lo limpia que estaba.

Sophie le dijo que mantuviera todo eso. Sabía que si ensuciaba, por el polvo más mínimo que fuera, estaría rompiendo una regla y Sophie podría enfadarse demasiado con él. Mucho, en realidad.

No quería quedarse todo el día ahí sentado y dormitando, estaba muy aburrido. Arrastró sus pies hacia su escritorio, tomó asiento y agarró el gran libro rojo de su tío; era muy útil para cuando estaba aburrido.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Howl? –preguntó Calcifer con cierto temblar en la voz, lo último que le faltaba es que hubiera una gran explosión por sus tonterías.

Pero el mago no contestó, simplemente corrió las hojas rápidamente. Sus ojos pasaron de hechizo a hechizo, la mayoría ya los había realizado en su adolescencia y niñez, cuando obedecía a Madam Suliman y después de que había hecho el pacto con Calcifer.

¡Ahá! Ahí estaba. Era un regalo que tenía planeado dárselo a Sophie, pero como ella casi siempre estaba en el castillo le era imposible practicarlo y mucho menos hacerlo sin que preguntara. Ahora que tenía el tiempo del mundo, pues… lo haría.

Era el anillo conector. Era el mismo anillo que él alguna vez le dio para que pudiera volver al castillo luego de ver a Madam Suliman. Necesitaba algo de ella y algo de él para que estuvieran conectados, de esa forma él sabría donde estaba Sophie y ella donde estaba él.

Fácil, sencillo, práctico y especial.

Era muy complicado, lamentable. Recordaba perfectamente cuando lo intentó la primera vez: quedó con la cara llena de hollín, a igual que el techo y sus alrededores. Aún escuchaba las carcajadas interminables de Calcifer.

Pero ya no era un niño que apenas sabía manejar su magia. ¡Tenía diecinueve años y era un grandioso mago!. ¡Mucho más que Madam Suliman!. ¡Y ese anillo era para Sophie! Así que lo haría por ella.

–No presiento nada bueno… –murmuró Calcifer con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo como el mago subía las escaleras y al cabo de dos minutos bajaba cambiado y con una caja negra entre sus manos.

–Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Calcifer –dijo Howl con optimismo, volviendo a tomar asiento y abrió la caja. En ella brilló un hilo de plata.

Tenía algo de ella.

Se quitó una hebra negra de su cabello.

Tenía algo de él.

Bien, ahora buscaría el conector. Dejó los delgados hilos de cabello en la mesa y abrió el cajón, donde había innumerables objetos pequeños y brillantes, como gemas. Howl buscó una que fuera de su agrado, pero todas eran demasiado brillantes o demasiadas opacas, demasiadas pequeñas, demasiadas grandes.

Hasta que, finalmente, logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Un _Diamante Dragón_, muy raro y demasiado costoso. Era muy codiciado por sus dotes mágicos y, en algún tiempo, escuchó que si una pareja lo usaba en un anillo conector, ésta quedaría junta para siempre.

Y para siempre era mucho tiempo; tiempo que él estaba dispuesto a vivir junto con su chica. Sí, era perfecta.

Puso los hilos en forma horizontal, unos cinco centímetros los separaba y en el medio, ni mi milímetro menos ni milímetro más, colocó el _Diamante Dragón_. Las palabras que debía pronunciar eran tan largas y confusas que lo releyó dos veces para estar seguro.

Cerró los ojos y sus labios comenzaron a soltar palabras extrañas, que parecían no tener ninguna relación entre sí. El pequeño diamante rojo empezó a temblar y las hebras se elevaron unos centímetros, formando un perfecto círculo que empezó a girar y a girar.

Calcifer abrió los ojos sorprendido, dándose cuenta de algo demasiado crucial y espantoso. Pero era demasiado tarde.

–¡Howl, pronunciaste mal…!

Algunas personas que estaban caminando cerca de allí, escucharon una fuerte explosión proveniente de la floristería. Se acercaron, curiosos y tan sólo vieron un cartel que decía: 'CERRADO DURANTE DOS DÍAS. LAMENTAMOS LOS INCONVENIENTES'.

El demonio del fuego ahogó un grito. Todo el escritorio estaba lleno de hollín negro y una sustancia parecida pero de color blanco. Howl tosió ferozmente y pasó una mano por sus ojos.

–Calcifer, cállate si no quieres que te arrogue agua helada –amenazó Howl, escuchando las estridentes carcajadas del demonio.

–¡Debiste ver tu cara! –se burló Calcifer alegremente.

Algunos animales se alejaron asustados, escuchando los extraños ruidos que provenían del castillo. Se sacudía y soltaba los vapores blancos y negros.

Suspiró con resignación. Afortunadamente, el cabello de Sophie y el diamante no habían sufrido ningún daño. Tomó la cajita negra y los guardó en ella.

–Creo que Sophie se enojaría conmigo si viera esto.

–¡Te mataría! –comentó Calcifer entre sus carcajadas interminables, y sólo logró callarse cuando Howl le mandó una mirada furibunda.

Pero, en cierta manera, Calcifer tenía razón. No podía dejar todo como estaba, si Sophie llegara a descubrir que habían ensuciado de esa manera… ¡No quería ni imaginarlo!

Se sacudió todo el hollín de sus ropas, con algunas carcajadas cortadas de Calcifer de fondo, y fue hacia el armario de las escobas. Bien, barrería un poco y limpiaría el escritorio; con suerte, ella no descubriría nada.

No iba a ser tan fácil.

Apenas empezó a barrer, el hollín fue esparciéndose más… Inclusive la escoba tenía impregnado ese hollín. Howl miró nerviosamente el suelo e intentó una vez más, esta vez rápidamente pero sólo logró empeorar las cosas.

Bien, evidentemente no podría lograrlo. Atento a la puerta, Howl dijo rápidamente el hechizo para limpiar.

–¡Howl, no…! –exclamó Calcifer con pánico esta vez y con un ligero ¡PLOP! Toda, pero absolutamente toda, la sala de estar fue cubierta por un manto negro de hollín -. ¡Arg, no!

Sí, inclusive la chimenea.

Howl volvió a toser.

–¿Qué _hice_ mal?

Calcifer se sacudió. Howl hizo lo mismo, y el hollín cayó de su cuerpo.

–Tosiste mientras decías el conjuro –explicó Calcifer, ya nada divertido -. Si sigues así, destruirás todo el castillo.

El mago suspiró dramáticamente.

–Y Sophie me matará.

–Cierto.

Por alguna razón, al escuchar que el reloj marcaba las cuatro, Howl sintió la urgente sensación de que Sophie y compañía estaban volviendo. Carraspeó la garganta y esperó sólo unos instantes, tomó aire profundamente y volvió a intentar pronunciar el conjuro de limpieza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el hollín desapareció. El mago sonrió satisfactoriamente y caminó hacia el sofá, recostándose en él. Cerró los ojos.

Todo daba vueltas… ¿O era su cabeza la que daba vueltas? Sea lo que sea, se sentía realmente cansado. Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería volver a hacer magia.

Al menos, por hoy.

Se había dormido, o eso creía. Soñó muchas cosas. En uno, Sophie descubría que había llenado todo de hollín y lo echaba del castillo; otro en que Sophie recibía el anillo que él le había hecho y lo abrazaba, mientras le agradecía; uno en que iba a besar a Sophie y de pronto se transformó en la vieja bruja y lo perseguía por todo el castillo gritando: '¡Yo soy más resistente y experimentada que Sophie!. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos, Howl!' Y el último, el más largo, que la abuela se acercaba y murmuraba: 'Qué apuesto se ve cuando duerme', pero Sophie lo miraba preocupada y acariciaba su frente diciendo que tenía fiebre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba recostado en el sofá y era de noche. Se sentó sobresaltado, preguntándose qué diablos había sido todo eso. Por algún extraño motivo, tenía miedo de que la bruja se acercara a él.

Parpadeó y giró el cuello. Calcifer estaba dormitando, casi oculto entre los leños. Y… Sophie estaba ahí, durmiendo también, con el cabello blanco tapando parcialmente su rostro. Algunos mechones se sacudían débilmente debido a su suave respiración.

Sonrió levemente. Ella se merecía ese anillo y mucho más.

Se levantó, la alzó entre sus brazos y la recostó en el sofá, junto con él. Seguramente ella lo estuvo vigilando durante mucho tiempo. _"¿No es fantástica?"_, pensó sintiéndose orgulloso de haber encontrado una chica tan maravillosa como ella.

Sí, era completamente fantástica.

La observó dormir durante un tiempo más. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, besándola.

Desde ahora había una nueva regla. _Besar a Sophie cuando tuviera oportunidad, más si ella estaba dormida entre sus brazos y en el sofá._

* * *

**U**ff, trece... Hasta a mí me parece increíble y me quedan mucho más xD Pero fueron muy amables¡76 reviews! Es sorprendente, inclusive para mí. Creo que es mucho y no me lo merezco, pero de verdad muchísimas gracias.

Ahora si, a contestar reviews! **Yuki-eirisama **(concuerdo mucho con vos, en especial eso de que Howl nos conquistó a todas xD Muchas gracias), **Jovana **(yo tengo una teoría sobre el cambio de edad de Sophie: creo que la maldición perdía fuerzas de a ratos y que estaba ligada un poco a los sentimientos de ella. ¡Muchas gracias!), **Sowelu **(Sí, en qué momento.. Pero los sentimientos son así: te atrapan cuando menos los esperas. Muchas gracias), **Harlett**(A mí también me causa gracia esa parte, en especial la cara de Sophie cuando la toalla quedó ahí xDD Muchísimas gracias).** tercy** (¡Ay! No creo que sea para tanto, pero muchísimas gracias por decir eso, me ponés contenta. Muchísimas gracias).**Nat** (Qué bien que hayas vuelto, y no te pongas celosa, ahora te incluyo. Yo tuve un momento de lucidez, como si me hubieran prendido un foco y se me ocurrió por eso que Sophie lloraba. Muchísimas gracias por tus tres mensajes) y a **Vickyta-chan **(por tus mensajes, gracias).

Uf! Creo que escribí una biblia xD Bueno, es hora de despedirme. Qué les vaya muy bien y cuidensen!

_**Makiko Lime.**_


	14. Los Celos de un mago

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hayao Miyazaki y de Diana Winnie Jones. Ahh, me gustaría llevar a Howl a la playa.. xD**

**Nota de la Autora¡Omg!** Son demasiado hamables conmigo, chicas, de verdad, me hacen requerecontra feliz. Pero.. tengo que informar de una muy mala noticia -mala para ustedes, claro, mujaja- ¡Me voy de vacaciones! Sí, estaré en la playa y no podré actualizar durante dos semanas. ¿Me esperarán, sí¡Muy bien, el fic está dedicado a todas ustedes por dejarme un review y ser tan amables! Espero que les guste.

* * *

**HAPPY MOMENTS**

-

-

-

-

**Los celos de un mago.**

"¡Muévete, muévete!", dijo Sophie, corriendo sus pies con su escoba con desesperación.

Algo sorprendido, pero no por eso menos divertido, Howl fue hacia las escaleras y observó como Sophie iba y venía, con su fiel escoba, barriendo polvo por acá, sacando a un insecto por allí, y lustrando absolutamente todo aquello que pudiera brillar.

"¿Tuvo algún ataque o algo?", preguntó Markl, detrás de él.

El mago lo miró sobre su hombro y se encogió de hombros. Se sentó, junto con Markl, observando a Sophie como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

"¡Cuidado!", exclamó Calcifer, recibiendo una buena dosis de cenizas sobre su cabeza. "¡¿No ves que soy delicado?!"

Sophie tomó dos troncos y los puso sobre una plancha de metal, agarró una pala y con ella sacó a Calcifer, quien empezó a chillar espantado y molesto.

"¡Oye!"

Sophie sacó cuidadosamente las cenizas blancas de la chimenea, tirándolas sobre un pedazo de tela. Tarareaba mientras trabajaba.

Y lo hacía muy bien, pensó Howl sosteniendo su rostro con una mano. Markl miraba con cierto miedo. ¿Es que también limpiaría su cuarto?

"Sólo será un minuto", dijo Sophie, juntando los lados de la tela y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba afuera.

Recibió un fuerte y fresco viento sobre su rostro, moviendo sus cabellos platinados delicadamente a igual que su vestido azul. Luego de eso, se perdió de vista.

"Calcifer¿tú sabes que pasa?", preguntó Markl, asomándose por entre los barrotes de la escalera.

El demonio de fuego negó con la cabeza.

"¡Sophie tiene una gran energía!", exclamó Howl riéndose.

Todos se callaron inmediatamente cuando la muchacha apareció sacudiéndose las manos. Guardó la escoba en dónde alguna vez fue su habitación, debajo de las escaleras y luego empezó a subir, casi ignorando por completo al mago y a Markl.

Pero…

"¡Ah¡Markl, Howl¡Más les vale que cuando baje, estén arreglados!", exclamó la voz de Sophie en alguna parte del castillo.

Los dos se miraron entre sí, pero prefirieron no discutir y subieron las escaleras. Como siempre, Howl se encerró en el baño mientras que Markl tan sólo se cepilló su cabello; le gustaba su ropa tal y como estaba.

Cuando bajó, se encontró a Sophie con el vestido amarillo y el gorro blanco entre sus manos, mirando hacia todos lados como si estuviera preocupada.

"Sophie¿qué pasa?", preguntó Markl. Ese vestido se lo ponía para ocasiones especiales, como cuando el castillo fue reconstruido.

"Hoy vendrá Kabu", explicó Sophie, caminando hacia él y se hincó, acomodando su cabello y las ropas. "Por eso quiero que todo esté en orden"

Markl recordó algo y sonrió nerviosamente.

"¿La abuela lo sabe?"

Sophie parpadeó confundida. "Sí, por supuesto… ¿Por qué?"

Se escucharon los tacos bajando las escaleras y ambos voltearon a ver. Era Arechi. Su vestido violeta lucía muy elegante, con algunos destellos extraños. Y usaba el gorro que Sophie había hecho especialmente para ella.

Estaba muy bien arreglada.

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Markl, pensó Sophie suspirando casi con frustración. ¡Pero, ya qué! Si la abuela se sentía cómoda así.

"¿Cómo luzco?", preguntó Arechi con una sonrisa, y se quitó el sombrero. Hasta su cabello parecía más brillante.

"Estás bien, abuela", respondió Sophie con una sonrisa algo forzada, seguramente usó las pócimas de Howl.

La anciana caminó lentamente hacia su sillón de ruedas, bastante orgullosa. ¿Quién iría pensar que esta mujer tan elegante fuera alguna vez una bruja tan temida? _"Las apariencias engañan"_, pensó Sophie.

¡Bah, se veía muy bien!

"¿Y Howl?"

"En el baño", respondió Calcifer.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Cuando se encerraba en ese lugar, podría tardar horas! Negó con la cabeza, haciendo círculos con sus manos sobre las sienes.

Como no tenía tiempo para esperar, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. El vapor salía debajo de la puerta, haciéndole ver que se estaba bañando. ¡No es momento para estar bañándose!

"Howl…", empezó Sophie con cierto reproche en su voz.

Pero la puerta se abrió, asustándola en el proceso. Howl apareció entre una gran y olorosa nube de vapor, con una toalla atada a su cintura y el cabello sobre sus hombros escurriendo algunas gotitas de agua.

Un leve, pero muy leve, rubor coloreó las mejillas de Sophie.

"¿Qué pasa, Sophie?", y recostó su hombro entre el marco de la puerta.

Actuaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ella estuviera parada ahí, frente a él. Tragó saliva y se sintió nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

"A… Apúrate", tartamudeó, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que parecía lastimarla. "Ka… Kabu aparecerá en cualquier momento"

El mago parpadeó y se rascó el mentón, pensativo.

"Kabu… Kabu… ¡Ah, el espantapájaros!", exclamó, como si se hubiera olvidado. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

Sophie no era de enojarse mucho con Howl, pero en este momento tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle.

"Va a venir a visitarnos. ¡Y aparecerá en cualquier momento!", empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo en las escaleras. "¡Más te vale que estés listo, Howl!"

No fue sino hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse que todo el sonrojo de Sophie coloreó su rostro. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle y todo su corazón parecía retumbar en su pecho. Generalmente, esto no le pasaba si no hasta que…

Pero, de pronto, sintió que algo rodeaba su brazo y una cálida respiración sobre su oído enrojecido.

"¿Estoy bien así?"

Markl parpadeó sorprendido, Arechi soltó una exclamación suave de júbilo y Sophie casi suelta un grito del susto, pero se contuvo. Howl estaba sujetando su brazo, y estaba vestido con una camisa rosa y unos pantalones blancos.

Sí, estaba bien.

Demasiado bien.

De hecho, muy, muy bien.

"Sí…", contestó Sophie evasivamente, recuperándose del susto.

Howl sonrió, sintiéndose contento de sorprenderla de esa manera y aquella timidez tan dulce de la chica. Eso le recobró el ánimo.

En el momento en que pisaron el último escalón, se escuchó tres golpes a la puerta. Howl sintió que algo iba mal con él cuando Sophie soltó su brazo rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta con entusiasmo.

"¡Kabu!", exclamó Sophie con una inmensa alegría. Parecía que le estaban brillando sus ojos. Y ese brillo hizo fruncir un poco la boca del mago.

"¡Oh!", chilló la vieja bruja aún más alegre que Sophie. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!"

Markl también estaba muy contento.

Howl se sentía excluido. ¿Por qué no podía unirse a la felicidad de todos¡Bah, tonterías! Carraspeó y formó una sonrisa, acercándose hacia el príncipe.

"Me alegra mucho el volver a verlos", dijo el muchacho, con ese mismo traje amarillo de la última vez que se vieron. "Luces fantástica, Sophie"

Ella sonrió, y Howl notó un minúsculo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Otra vez. Algo no andaba bien con él.

"¡Kabu!", exclamó Markl acercándose a él. "¡Qué bueno verte!"

Él sonrió, verdaderamente contento de verlo.

"¡Parece que has crecido mucho, Markl!", y le acarició la cabeza en forma juguetona.

Arechi lo miró expectante y el príncipe se acercó a ella, haciendo una reverencia. Pareció encantada, porque su sonrisa aumentó un poco más.

Algo no andaba nada bien aquí, se dijo Howl. ¡Inclusive Arechi estaba emocionada por verlo! Al menos, Heen era el menos…

El perro movió sus pequeñas patitas hacia el príncipe, ladrando. Kabu le acarició gentilmente la cabeza y luego le rascó la parte de atrás de sus orejas.

Definitivamente…

"Ven, ven, Kabu", dijo Sophie alegremente, invitándolo a sentar. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo está tu reino?"

"Gracias. Está perfectamente, desde que terminó la guerra…"

Todos lo miraban. Lo estaban escuchando concentrados. Parecía tan felices, tan emocionados por volverse a ver…

Pero Howl no formaba parte de ese grupo. No entendía el por qué, pero prefería mantenerse excluido y dejarlos a ellos con su felicidad.

De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza de su tasa y observaba como Sophie hablaba con él: como se reía con él, como le sonreía a él, como lo miraba a él.

Sin tocar a la cuchara, movió su dedo y empezó a revolver su té. No quería mostrarse aburrido o enojado, así que intentó parecer muy interesado en cómo había evolucionado su reino.

"¿Y tú, Howl?", preguntó el príncipe, haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos.

Él miró sin entender.

"Oí rumores de que Madam Suliman quería retirarse y que tú eras el principal candidato para ser MagoR**eal**"

Un Mago Real… Howl también había escuchado esos rumores, pero nunca creyó en ellos. Madam Suliman era una mujer un tanto extraña para esas cosas. Y sabía que si quería nombrarlo Mago Real, ella hubiera mandado uno de esos niños rubios.

"Todavía no fui informado", contestó Howl con naturalidad y una sonrisa, como si le causara gracia que él fuera mago real.

Pero, al menos, se sentía mejor que le prestaran atención finalmente. En realidad, se sentía mucho mejor al notar que Sophie lo miraba.

Sí, ahora estaba todo bien.

"¿Lograron encontrar al mago que te hechizó?", preguntó Markl, haciendo que el príncipe tuviera toda la atención otra vez.

Otra vez, Sophie despegó su linda mirada de la suya y se concentró por completo en el visitante. Howl tuvo bastante cuidado en no llamar a los espíritus de la oscuridad.

"Aún no… Pero, cuando lo encuentre, haré que mi hechicero real lo convierta también en espantapájaros", dijo bromeando, mirando a Sophie.

Ella le contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

Una muy, pero muy tierna sonrisa.

Howl quiso negarlo, pero sabía que era imposible. Si seguía así, la tasa podría estallar en miles de pedacitos y Calcifer podría molestarse.

Pero…

¡Estaba tan celoso!

–.–

"¡Adiós, Kabu!"

"¡Vuelve pronto!"

"¡Adiós, jovencito!"

Howl fue el único en que no dijo nada. Tan sólo sacudió la mano cuando era necesario, manteniendo una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

Una vez que el príncipe se perdió de vista, todos volvieron adentro. Sophie seguía hablando de Kabu. Que bueno era volver a verlo. Que deberían hacer estas reuniones más seguido. Qué blah, blah, blah.

Cansado –y harto, también- subió las escaleras lentamente y se encerró en el baño con un fuerte portazo.

Sophie parpadeó.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó sin entender, Markl se encogió de hombros y Calcifer parecía tampoco tener mucha idea de lo que pasaba.

Pero Arechi, sentada en su silla, sonrió.

"Está celoso"

Todos voltearon a verla.

"¿Qué dices, abuela?", Sophie no podía entender y mucho menos creerlo.

La anciana bruja la miró con una pizca de burla.

"Le prestaste tanta atención a ese jovencito, que Howl pensó… Bueno, ya sabes", y le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Sophie frunció el ceño.

Volvió a limpiar la mesa, dándole la sobra de lo que estuvieron comiendo a Calcifer –que estaba muy contento– y esperó hasta que otra puerta se cerró, esta vez más lentamente. Mientras que Markl leía un libro sobre hechizos y la abuela acariciaba a Heen, frente a la chimenea, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Howl.

"Howl¿puedo entrar?", golpeó la puerta que sola se abrió.

El mago estaba acostado en su cama, con el cabello negro cubriendo la almohada y los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué estás así?"

Silencio.

"¿Estás celoso, acaso?"

"…"

"Howl"

El muchacho entreabrió los ojos y la miró de una forma lastimera. Sabía que este iba a ser un momento con mucho _drama_.

"No podía soportar el como lo mirabas, Sophie", contestó Howl con melodrama, adoptando un rostro triste.

Sentía que estaba escuchando a un niño.

"Pero, Howl, Kabu es…"

"Siempre lo mirabas a él, le sonreías, le hablabas. ¡Por poco y ya le confesabas su amor!", agregó escandalizado. "Pero entiendo. Él es un príncipe. Yo soy un mago. Sé _quién_ es mejor aquí"

Sophie se sentó al borde de la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

"Es mi amigo y estaba feliz de volver a verlo. ¡También te pusiste así cuando Lettie vino a visitarnos! Howl, no seas como un niño caprichoso"

Howl se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente los ojos de Sophie. Y ahí vio a una chica dulce, algo insegura, completamente enamorada de él.

Le sonrió un poquito.

"¿Me perdonas?"

Sophie suspiró con resignación, pero le contestó la sonrisa.

"Está bien"

La sujetó de los hombros y la fue acercando a él, besándola dulcemente en los labios.

Debía aceptar que, verdaderamente, quería a Sophie simplemente para él y que era normal que estuviera celoso de su amigo… o de su hermana.

Pero sus celos eran por una simple cosa: la amaba. Y eso sí que no podía evitarlo.


	15. Gotitas de Algodón

**Estos personajes no son míos, son de Diana Winnie Jones y de Hayao Miyazaki. Si Howl pudiera ser mío... creo que Sophie me mataría, ¿no?**

**Notas de Autor: ¡OMG! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡DE VERDAD, LO LAMENTO! ¡JAMÁS FUE MI INTENCIÓN DE TARDAR TANTO! ¡DE VERDAD! ¡¿Cabe su perdón?! ¿Pueden perdonarme? **Lo lamento, de verdad... No sé que es lo que me pasó. Esas vacaciones se extendieron hasta hacerse más de dos meses! Lo lamento.. de verdad...

* * *

**HAPPY MOMENTS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Gotitas de Algodón.**

**-**

**-**

**S**ophie regresaba de hacer unas compras al negocio cuando un fuerte viento helado dio contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó tapar su pecho. Mascullando la locura del clima, siguió caminando.

–¿Quieres qué te ayude?

–¡Ho… Howl! ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Sophie, sorprendida. Howl había aparecido frente suyo casi de la nada, con el saco que le había hecho para Navidad.

El mago sólo le sonrió y tomó la pesada canasta que la chica tenía entre sus manos. Intentó convencerlo de que no había problema, que ella podía hacerlo sola pero sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, Howl no le haría caso.

-¿Y Markl?

-Lo está cuidando la abuela. Creo que para mañana estará mucho mejor –contestó Howl, mirando hacia delante y con un tono que claramente quería despreocuparla.

Markl se había resfriado, nada grave, pero Sophie se había preocupado mucho por él. No le gustaba ver a la gente enferma.

Sophie suspiró y eso hizo que un ligero humo blanco saliera de su boca. Miró hacia el cielo, cubierto de blancas nubes, y fue cuando, de pronto, observó como empezaba la magia. No había otra manera de describirlo.

Extendió su mano y un pequeño, diminuto, copo de nieve cayó en su mano. Enseguida se derritió, pero ese no fue el único que también cayó. Miles y miles de pequeños copos empezaron a caer, balanceándose como si estuvieran bailando.

Su corazón empezó a latir de gozo y permaneció quieta, observando como los copos caían al su alrededor y se derretían apenas tocaban el asfalto. Sophie se sentía como una espectadora, admirando una magia fantástica.

-Sophie.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos dieron contra los de Howl. Su sonrisa era tranquila, dulce, como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Se acercó, dejando la canasta de compras a un lado y estiró su mano, tomando un pequeño copo.

No se derritió.

Tomó una mano suya e hizo que el copo cayera sobre su palma. Sophie se sintió algo ridícula, pero el copo era tan suave… como el algodón. Y se preguntó si realmente lo que estaban cayendo eran gotitas del algodón.

No importa si era nieve o algodón… esto la hacía sentirse rodeada de magia.

Howl apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Lo miró, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad y fue respondida de la misma manera.

Tal vez… le estaba confirmando que en verdad estaba _rodeada_ de magia. Sophie se sintió agradecida.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el beso de Howl la transportara hacia donde estaban las _gotitas de algodón._

* * *

**Algunos me querrán matar, otros ni se acordarán de mí y mucho menos de esta historia. Más allá de eso, quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron apoyando a esta pequeña historia que -dentro de cinco capítulos- llegará a su fin.**

_Sí, llegará a su fin. Me duele decirlo._

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! tercy** (Gracias! Claro que Howl es un niño... un niño muy lindo. Gracias!), **Sowelu **(Es así, pero lo quiero igual, jaja. Gracias por tu coment!),** AniWitch** (Qué curioso! Me causó gracia tu anecdota, aunque me da cierto pudor ver por qué soy reconocida xD. ¡Muchísimas gracias!), **Vickyta-chan** (Gracias! Y creo que me emocioné con las vacaciones, aún no me perdono), **Harlett** (Jaja! Sí, Howl es muy celoso! Jaja. También hubiera sido divertido, pero Sophie estaría muy enojada xD. ¡Muchísimas gracias!), **yuki-eirisama** (A mí también me hubiera gustado verlo, y mucho más recibir un beso de Howl.. Aunque sea en la mejilla, pero creo que Sophie se molestaría con él xD ¡Gracias!), **Yamni** (¡Gracias!), **Sora Miyano** (¡Gracias! Pero no creo poder hacerlo, son tan inocentes...), **Haro kzoids** (¡Muchísimas gracias!), **Akal** (A mí, por mi parte, me gustan las dos: tienen su magia particular. Y sobre Market... Ahora me fijaré. Muchísimas gracias!).

¡UFF! Creo que son todos.

¡Lamento la demora!

¡Juro que en el próximo no tardaré casi nada!

¡Y, nuevamente, muchísimas gracias!

¡BESOS!

**Makiko Lime.**


	16. La Chica del río

**Howl's Moving Castle le pertenece a Hayao Miyazaki y a Dianna Winnie Jones. Okay. Moving Castle le pertenece a Howl y Howl le pertenece a Sophie XD**

Notas de la Autora: ¡Uno más para la colección! ¡YA SUPERAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS! ¡VOY A HACER UNA FIESTA! (empieza a danzar por todas partes). ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Me siento tan feliz de ver cuanto éxito está teniendo este fanfiction! Siento no poder contestar, pero es que me muero de sueño XD

Sin nada más que decir... ¡SÓLO QUE LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

* * *

-

-

-

**HAPPY**** MOMENTS**.

-

-

-

**La chica del río.**

La hierba se balanceó delicadamente por la brisa fresca. Distraídamente, se fijó si su caña de pescar se movía pero permanecía tan inmóvil como hace media hora. Tal vez, inclusive, los peces estaban holgazaneando hoy.

Observó el cielo decorado por las nubes de diferentes colores. A su izquierda, había nubes de colores rosas y violetas. A su derecha, verdes y azules. Y en el medio, un naranja atardecer le estaba anunciando que pronto anochecerá.

Fue el ruido de las rápidas pisadas que lo despertó de su adormecimiento. Giró la cabeza, notando que una chica con un vestido azul se quitaba bruscamente los zapatos y los dejaba a un lado en la hierba. Se levantó la falda y hundió sus pies en la orilla del lago, chapoteando alegremente y soltando una carcajada limpia, fresca, especial.

Era una risa muy suave, hermosa. Permaneció observándola, mientras que ella giraba sobre el agua como una niña pequeña y las gotas que provocaban sus pies eran iluminadas por el sol y parecían que las estrellas estaban rodeándola.

Su larga trenza se balanceó al compás mientras giraba y giraba, dando vueltas como si estuviera bailando un vals. Pero finalmente se detuvo, aunque soltaba una carcajada de vez en cuando. Dejó que la falda de su vestido se hundiera parcialmente en el agua y, quieta, observó callada el atardecer.

Deslizó sus ojos fuera de ella y se enfocó en la caña de pescar, que tiraba y se balanceaba salvajemente. Estupendo, ahora si aparecía un pez.

Seguramente, la muchacha se percató del movimiento del agua porque volteó violentamente hacia él. Permanecieron mirándose, y no supo cuanto tiempo fue realmente: ¿Horas, minutos, segundos? Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera ido.

Ella se sonrojó mucho y retrocedió, observando a varias direcciones como queriendo tomar la correcta para escapar. Finalmente, dio la media vuelta y tomó sus zapatos, empezando a escalar la bajada que daba hacia el río.

Pero debió sujetarse mal, porque cayó fuertemente hacia la arena. Al escuchar la queja, dejó que la caña siguiera tirando y balanceándose sola y fue rápidamente hacia ella, que se agarraba la rodilla.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?!", preguntó verdaderamente preocupado, acercándose cuidadosamente por temor a que él también se resbalara.

Ella lo miró. Tenía un lindo sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, pero casi al instante volvió a concentrarse en su rodilla.

"Déjame ver", pidió amablemente, sonriendo para inspirarle confianza pero ella retrocedió asustada. "No te voy a lastimar. Quiero ayudarte. Soy Howl", agregó, sintiendo que si le daba su nombre ella tal vez se calmaría.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, pidiéndole permiso. La muchacha lo observó en silencio y se levantó la falda del vestido hasta la rodilla, donde había una fea raspadura que sangraba mucho.

"¡Aha! Es sólo un raspón", dijo divertido, pero ella le regaló tal mirada que comprendió que no era nada divertido. "Está bien, pero te aseguro que mañana estarás bien"

Buscó en su bolsillo y encontró un pañuelo blanco. Esto serviría, pero era muy grande. Ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica, arrancó un pedazo del pañuelo y lo ató a su rodilla, como si fuera un vendaje.

"¡Listo! Con eso bastará, pero será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y te desinfectes mejor", le aconsejó Howl sonriente, la tímida chica se levantó y empezó a subir otra vez, esta vez con más confianza. "¡Oye, espera!"

Afortunadamente, la chica se detuvo y lo miró por encima de su hombro.

"No me has dicho como te llamas"

Ella permaneció callada durante mucho tiempo. La misma brisa sopló y disfrutó mucho de cómo se balanceaba esa larga trenza, aunque seguramente se vería mucho más bonita con el cabello suelto.

"Sophie, y gracias", masculló la chica finalmente y una vez que llegó a tierra firme, se alejó rápidamente del río.

Howl soltó un suspiro y volteó hacia su caña, que permanecía quieta otra vez. Bueno, un pez era lo de menos. Había conocido a una chica tan maravillosa que… era tan tímida.

"Con que Sophie…", saboreó el nombre y sí, iba perfectamente a esa chica. Sonrió, agarrando su caña de pescar.

Hoy volvería con las manos vacías, seguramente Markl estará feliz de no comer pescado.


End file.
